


Seven in One

by Ludovica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Xeno, pain play, so fucking much xeno, some blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: “So you want my Knights to fuck you, hm?” There was nothing of the earlier surprise left, just Ren’s infuriating smugness and that intoxicating, lustful growl. “You do realize that it wouldn’t just be like seven of me fucking you, right? My Knights aren’t your whores, General.” His thrusts became harder again, punishing, excruciating.“Oh no,” Ren continued, wrapping his thickly muscled arms around Hux’s chest and pulling him close to him while he kept rutting his ass hard. “If I asked them to do that, you would be their whore. I’d let them do whatever they want to you, as long as they don’t give you any lasting damage. I’d let them use you and beat you and ridicule you to their hearts’ content. I’d let them bruise you and fill you with cum until you’re crying and begging for them to stop, and then I’d take you for myself, fuck your spunk-filled, loose hole until I’d fill you too.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH @ MissMegh for beta'ing this gigantic fuckfest.
> 
> This is literally 30k of pure, filthy smut. Have fun!

Hux licked the blood off his lip, felt the beginning of swelling with his tongue as he pulled Ren through the door to his bedroom. They had started in his adjacent private office this time, with a kiss and Hux’s hand squeezing Ren’s balls far too painfully. He had gotten the answer he wanted, though, that beautiful fucking fist slamming into his face and knocking him back against the wall, making his head spin for just a second as Ren grabbed him for another punishing kiss.

Now they were where they were supposed to be, the only place where Hux found Ren not only tolerable, but absolutely irresistible. He crushed their mouths together again as he clasped Ren’s ridiculously long hair and pulled sharply, making him growl against his lips. Hux let his tongue sweep through his mouth, then pulled off to mouth his way over that chiseled jaw to his ear. Ren’s hands were suddenly at his ass, squeezing, spreading his cheeks through his pants, and Hux repaid him for that with a hard bite to his earlobe, buried his teeth in the soft skin until the same fist that had made his lip bleed earlier rammed into his stomach and knocked the air out of him.

Hux let go of Ren’s ear in reflexive shock, and Ren used the split second to grab his hips and turn him around. A hand on Hux’ back pushed him forward with such force that he fell face-first onto his bed, and then another hand grabbed the back of his head and pushed down while the first pulled his collar back sharply, making him gasp as his uniform collar choked him.

Ren’s hands made fast work of his uniform, and before he knew it he was naked and strong hands were digging into his triceps, pushing him down while Ren, still in his robes, pressed against his ass.

“Hold still,” he growled as he let go of his arms, blood rushing to the places he had squeezed before, making Hux sure that there would be beautiful bruises there tomorrow. The Knight obviously didn’t trust Hux to obey, though, because just a moment after his arms were freed, he felt one of those strong hands on his neck, pushing him down while the other one was occupied with his robes. Hux knew that he could have held him easily with the Force, but Ren liked holding him physically, showing Hux that the Force was not the only reason he was powerless against him.

Finally the push of something hot and hard against the small of his back told Hux that Ren was as naked as he was. The hand vanished from his neck and Ren grabbed his hips, pushed them up until Hux pulled his knees under his body and pressed his ass against Ren’s crotch.

“Get in,” he gasped, reaching back to pull one of his ass cheeks to the side for easier access. Ren didn’t bother with fingers – he never did anymore, since Hux had told him that he really, really didn’t need to be fingered opened every fucking time when they were fucking two or three times a week – and this time Hux hadn’t prepared himself either, so Ren would have to fuck into him dry. It hurt a little at the beginning, though that had a lot more to do with Ren’s absolutely ridiculous cudgel of a cock than anything else, but Hux revelled in the pressure and the pull, the slight burn as Ren slid home.

Hux felt incredibly tempted to just relax into Ren’s viselike grip on his hips and let himself be fucked so well that he’d forget everything that wasn’t their two bodies, but there was something he wanted from Ren, and he knew that this was the best moment to ask him. He couldn’t imagine that Ren would have the mental capacity to deny him anything he asked for while he was balls-deep inside of him, just about to ride his ass raw.

He felt Ren pull back to start fucking him, so he reached back and pushed his nails into Ren’s thigh.

“Stop.”

Ren immediately did as he was told. Hux had to admit that he was admirably obedient in the bedroom, if nowhere else.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, and even though Hux wouldn’t call his tone of voice ‘concerned’, he could definitely hear his frown. The question, though, made Hux laugh.

“If I didn’t want it to hurt I’d fuck Mitaka, Ren,” he said, then squeezed around Ren in a sort of reassurance. “There’s something I want.”

“What would you want right now that’s more important than me pounding your ass?” Ren asked, petulantly now, and slapped Hux’ buttock.

Hux let out a low sigh and arched his back, which earned him another slap. Stars, he wanted to be fucked so badly. But no, in a second. Now he needed to get this out there, or he might not ever find the necessary courage and shamelessness to ask for what he wanted.

“I want…” Hux’s voice broke, which made him stop in surprise. He licked his lips as Ren tensed behind him, as if that sudden change in Hux’s tone had startled him. “I want to…” Hux closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then pushed back against Ren’s crotch to ground himself. As if trying to soothe him, Ren started to move in slow, circular patterns inside him.

“Tell me what you want,” Ren rasped, then gave him a quick, shallow thrust. “As long as it ends with me inside your tight little ass, you know I’m game.”

Hux closed his eyes as he felt his cheeks heat. How very, very undignified. Kneeling on his bed with his co-commander’s cock completely inside him was one thing, but blushing like a virgin was something completely different, and he didn’t like how powerless it made him feel. Just as he didn’t like the feeling of excitement that was curling in his belly, like the nausea-like rush of zero gravity.

Okay, that was a lie. He actually liked that feeling a lot.

“I want your Knights to fuck me,” he pushed out, in one fast, hasty breath.

Ren’s rotating hips stilled. “You… Would you care to repeat that?”

Hux couldn’t read the tone of his voice, didn’t know if it was surprised, shocked, intrigued. It made his cheeks heat even worse.

“I want your Knights to fuck me,” he murmured, eyes tightly closed, because he felt like he was going to fall if he opened them. “All of them, one after the other, while you watch.”

There was silence for a moment, and then suddenly Kylo gripped his hips hard and started to pull out. Hux immediately panicked – had he gone too far? Was he going to lose the best fuck of his life because he’d told him that he wanted his underlings to use him like Ren used –

But then Ren thrust into him with such a force that it would have made Hux fly forward if it hadn’t been for the grip onhis hips.

“And here I thought you only got creative with your blueprints, General,” Ren whispered, and he could hear the heat in his voice, could feel his hot breath as Ren bent over his back and licked over the patch of skin behind his ear. Hux let out a surprised gasp, which turned into a desperate moan as Ren gave him another thrust, shallower, but harder than the one before. He started pounding into him rhythmically, hard shallow stabs that came faster and faster.

“So you want my Knights to fuck you, hm?” There was nothing of the earlier surprise left, just Ren’s infuriating smugness and that intoxicating, lustful growl. “You do realize that it wouldn’t just be like seven of me fucking you, right? My Knights aren’t your whores, General.” His thrusts became harder again, punishing, excruciating. Hux felt he was going to die from pleasure.

“Oh no,” Ren continued, wrapping his thickly muscled arms around Hux’s chest and pulling him close to him while he kept rutting his ass hard. “If I asked them to do that, _you_ would be _their_ whore. I’d let them do whatever they want to you, as long as they don’t give you any lasting damage. I’d let them use you and beat you and ridicule you to their hearts’ content. I’d let them bruise you and fill you with cum until you’re crying and begging for them to stop, and then I’d take you for myself, fuck your spunk-filled, loose hole until I’d fill you too.”

He was talking himself into a frenzy, and his thrusts were losing their rhythm but gaining pure brutality, making tears rise in Hux’s eyes. His hard, dripping cock was swinging freely beneath them, with Ren’s hands so close but not touching, driving Hux absolutely mad with his words and his cock.

“They’re vicious fuckers too, all of them,” he groaned in Hux ear as his fingers found Hux’s nipples, squeezing them brutally. “And they’re already quite curious why I would spend so much time with somebody as ornery as you, General…” He licked his ear again, broad wet sweeps of his tongue, as oversized as the rest of him. Usually Hux would have reached back and pulled his head away by the hair, but right now, even that slimy, disgusting feeling made him moan as he imagined being used properly, being subdued by seven strangers, being made to take whatever they wanted to give him.

“I want it,” he whispered, his voice hardly more than a moan as he pushed back against Ren’s cock. “Please, please, I want it, I want it so much, give me to them, give me to them…”

And then Ren let go of his nipples and pushed himself up, grabbed Hux’s shoulder with one hand and his cock with the other and drove himself into Hux with such force that Hux couldn’t help yelling out in white-hot, absolutely overwhelming pleasure. He came over Ren’s hand, carried by that vicious fuck and the thought of being manhandled, used, whored out, spurt after spurt while Ren fucked him through it. Finally Ren came himself, spilling his first load deep inside him, but then he pulled out and let the rest of his orgasm spray over Hux’s back.

With an exhausted groan, Ren sank down next to Hux, whose knees now finally gave out. He winced a little when he felt the wet spot on the mattress against his skin, but he still didn’t move, just enjoyed the afterglow and the slightly painful pull in his well-used ass.

They lay like that for a while, breathing together, not talking, just enjoying each other’s company and the wonderful ache in their bodies after a nice, hard fuck. This was pretty much the only time when they could actually be together like this: silent, not fighting, not bitching at each other, not trying to one-up the other. Hux always felt a little weird after a fuck, not because of the fucking itself but because of this silence, this phase of nearly companionable co-existence. If it were anybody else, he’d walk out of the room, have a shower and go back to work, but to be honest, he wasn’t sure if his legs would carry him right now.

“So when do you want to do that thing?” Ren suddenly asked. Hux opened his eyes unwillingly and glanced over to him. His brain felt so fogged up that he couldn’t make sense of his words.

Ren looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a grin he was trying and failing to conceal. “The thing with my Knights. I’ll need a little time to make sure that everybody is off duty for a night, so it’d be helpful if you had a timeframe in mind or something.”

Hux closed his eyes again. Right. He had actually asked Ren. It was a good thing that his body felt as if it was filled with lead, because otherwise he wasn’t sure if he could have kept himself from rutting against the wet spot on his mattress.

“I’ll send you a memo later,” he muttered, and turned his head away from Ren’s grinning face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, quick warning here: This chapter contains a sequence of a dream Hux has had since he was a teenager; while the characters here don't have a specific age, the word 'boy' is used for all of them. If you're not comfortable with this kind of stuff, you can just jump to the next chapter, though, where the actual orgy starts :)

That night, Hux had a dream that had been haunting him since the first time he’d woken up to find his bed wet with something that wasn’t piss, a dream which had evolved in complexity and vileness in tandem with the evolution of his own perversion.

He never quite knew how old he was in the dream, and he never quite knew how old the other boys in it were. Age didn’t matter in the dream world; it was immaterial whether they were thirteen or thirty. The important part was that the boys were bigger than him, stronger, ruthless soldiers trained to kill whoever their commander told them to.

And, usually, he was that commander. He was the person they listened to. But not in the dream. In the dream, they tackled him in a dark corridor and dragged him, kicking and screaming, into an old barracks room. They threw him down on one of the cots, then started to pull his clothes off until he was naked as the day he was born, held his limbs while he kept struggling, all of their eyes on him.

“Let me go!” he told them, ordered them, but they just looked at each other, challenging each other to be bold and cruel while he kept yelling impotent orders at them. Finally, one of them decided to take it further, and a swift fist to his face knocked him into stunned silence.

“Not so tough now, huh, Commander?” one of the soldiers – his soldiers – said, while another let a hand run over his ribs.

“So fucking puny, it’s like he'll break if you press down a little.” None of the muscle weight he had gained in the past twenty years mattered in the dream; he was just as weak and thin as he had been as a boy, no match for the strong muscles of his soldiers.

One of them - the freckled one with the dark hair, the one who he had told to punch his comrade when he had been given his very, very first command - suddenly grabbed Hux between the legs and started kneading his balls, one thumb pressing sharply into his taint while his other hand yanked the leg he was holding up.

"So, who's gonna do it first?"

The soldier who had punched him - the sandy-haired boy he had ordered punched on that day - volunteered. "Who brought the stuff?" he asked while he opened his pants and gave his cock a few strokes. They were nervous but excited, watching Hux, who had stopped struggling and was now watching what was happening, barely concealed rage making his body shake.

"Fuck, he's quivering. You afraid, Commander?" the sandy-haired boy said, then rubbed the tip of his cock against Hux's cheek. "Don't worry, it's just pain. You're not gonna die." He let out a cruel laugh, then slapped him with his cock. "If you're good, that is."

Somebody had produced a tube of medical lubricant, and the boy lubed up his cock, right over Hux's face, now flushed with more than just rage, though he would never have admitted it.

"Give me some space," he said to the two holding Hux’s legs, then he crawled onto the cot and started to look for his asshole with a lubed-up, fumbling, eager finger.

"Wait," one of the other boys said, the tall, dark-haired boy who had commented on how fragile he looked earlier. "Are we... should we really do this? What if he talks?"

The freckled boy snorted. "What, and tell his daddy that he had all our cocks in him? I don't fucking think so."

He leaned forward and grabbed Hux's chin, pushing it down so he was looking him right in the eye. "Do you want your daddy to know that you're a weak little whore who doesn't even fight when someone spreads his legs? What's the Commandant gonna think, knowing that his own son had four dicks in a single night?"

Cold dread ran through Hux at that thought, at how his father would react to any of this. He knew his father's look of disgust far too well; he didn't want to know if it could get any worse.

"See, I told you," the freckled boy told his comrades, then he patted Hux’s cheek and looked at the sandy-haired boy again, whose finger was still just touching Hux's entrance, not breaching it yet. "Go on. Fuck him!"

Sandy grinned and nodded, then he pushed his finger inside with all the delicacy of an ammunition clip being shoved into a gun. Hux bit down a whimper, but still groaned when another finger pushed inside him.

"The fuck?" Sandy said, looking up at Hux at that noise before he thrust his fingers in again and made Hux let out a shameful, only half bitten-off moan.

Freckles let out a cruel laugh. "Fuck, the little wimp likes it! Do that again!"

The fingers pulled back and then thrust in again, and again Hux let out a noise that was far too obviously filled with lust. He clenched his eyes shut, hot tears of rage and shame starting to burn at his lashes, until a sudden third finger made his eyes _jump_ open again and he let out an overwhelmed little whimper.

"Is he crying?" Tall-Dark-and-Nervous asked, but instead of the former anxiety, there was something like an incredulous laugh in his voice.

"Gotta make up your mind, Commander," Sandy told him, then scissored his fingers, making Hux squirm around them. "Either you cry like a little baby, or you moan like a whore."

He suddenly pulled his fingers back and positioned himself. "Fuck, this is taking too long. Try not to yell or scream or something, Commander, don't want somebody to hear you and find you moaning on my cock, right?"

Hux bit his lip hard to keep from making any noises, but the groan that tore from deep in his chest still gave away just how much his body responded to the feeling of being invaded when Sandy pushed into him. A few of the boys around him laughed, and the one who was holding his right hand, stocky and muscular with a scar on his chin, had taken out his cock and was rubbing it to glorious, dark red hardness.

The cock inside his ass pulled back again, and just like his fingers had done earlier, Sandy started thrusting almost immediately, giving him sharp jabs of his hips that gave him no chance at all to really get used to the feeling of being full. Hux kept letting out pathetic whimpers every time he pushed back in, intermingled with moans, until the rhythm of that thrusting became faster, harder, more erratic, forcing him to bite down on his lip to keep from yelling out.

They always came fast in that dream, as if he knew that the time he could spend submerged in his subconscious was limited, far shorter than the time he actually spent sleeping. The sandy-haired boy was done with him now and changed places with his freckled friend, who didn't even take time to lube his cock. He just plunged into the sticky, half-slick mess the first boy had left, and forced new tears in Hux's eyes, this time actually from pain.

The boy next to him, with the scar on his chin, had now figured out that his own hand wasn't quite what he wanted, so he pulled at Hux's arm to get his attention.

"You try anything stupid and I'll break your thumb," he warned, then put the hand he was holding by the wrist against his cock.

The thought of refusing hardly even scratched the surface of Hux's mind as he closed his hand around it and started stroking in an unfocused, dazed rhythm, too distracted by the continuous, genuinely unpleasant rutting in his ass. The freckled boy was thrusting hard and fast, but not deep, and he came within about ten strokes, adding his own come to the mess inside him.

The boy Hux had been stroking now took his place, and at least that one put some more lube on his own cock before he slid in, torturously slow, his face an image of pure bliss.

"Fucking shit," he whispered, and Hux felt his cheeks flush again, as if he were some schoolgirl being given a compliment, and then the boy with the scar started moving, slowly and reverently at first, before his movements turned into long, drawn-out, rhythmic thrusts.

Tears of shame, pain, and pleasure were running down the corners of Hux's eyes now. His cock was hard, and the boy who was currently fucking him even gave him some experimental strokes before he concentrated on his own pleasure again. The feeling of that hand vanishing from his burning flesh made him cry out lowly, a pathetic little noise that made one of the soldiers around him laugh.

“He looks really hot like that,” the boy with the freckles, who was holding down one of his arms now, said with a laugh. “Fuck, who knew you’d like this so much?” He gave Hux’s cheek a little slap, then let his thumb run over his mouth. “But we might wanna make sure you actually stay silent. Who knows, you might get so hot from this that you just can’t control yourself, and then we’re all in deep trouble. You,” he looked at the tall, dark-haired boy, “put your dick in his mouth.”

Apparently this exchange interested the boy who was fucking him, because he stopped thrusting to watch, giving Hux just a little bit of respite.

The dark-haired boy didn’t look immediately charmed by this suggestion. “But what if he bites?”

Freckles rolled his eyes at him. “If he bites, we punch out his teeth. It’s that easy.”

The other boy shrugged at that. “Alright. But how are we doing this?”

Freckles, who was quite obviously their ringleader, looked at Hux with a contemplative look that made the heat return to his cheeks. He felt strange when they looked at him like that; he felt displayed, and if being completely at their mercy wasn’t enough, that assessing look definitely made him feel like some novelty toy. They could do with him whatever they wanted. He was so aroused by that thought that he started clenching the muscles in his ass to make the boy inside him move again.

“Ugh, fuck,” the boy with the scar hissed. “Fuck, figure this out quick, I really need to get going again.”

“Okay,” Freckles said, then he grabbed Hux’s shoulders and pulled him further towards the headof the cot. The boy inside him grumbled when his dick slipped out, and Hux made a desperate little whining sound, but Freckles ignored both of them as he pulled Hux far enough back that his head was hanging over the edge.

“So, now you just kneel on the floor and fuck his mouth, right?” he told the dark-haired boy, who nodded and did as he was told.

In some versions of this dream, Hux didn’t open his mouth for him until he hit him, or choked him, or did something else to force him open. Tonight, he opened his lips willingly, welcomed the distractingly hot, salty flesh with his tongue, started licking at him almost immediately. The boy moaned and gripped the sides of his head to hold him still, while the one at the other end of him scooted back up and pushed into him again.

The fucking started again, harder and more urgent this time. His throat didn’t quite get fucked, but that boy’s cock still moved into him with slow, rhythmic motions, rubbing against Hux’s lips and tongue before he got sucked into his mouth properly, which made him moan in tandem with the cry Hux was trying to muzzle with the cock in his mouth.

The thrusting in his ass turned harder and harder, until it finally came to a screeching halt as the boy came into him.

At this point Hux was so hot and needy that the dream became a bit of a blur. His mouth was empty, and he was on his knees, strong hands on his hips. The person behind him leaned over, covered his back with his torso. Hux caught a strand of dark hair at the corner of his vision, then a huge cock shoved into him, and he heard the laughing of the other soldiers as he was fucked into oblivion, brutal and merciless.

Hux woke with a start. His heart was beating, his cock was hard, but that was nothing new; what was new was that ending to his dream. Usually the boys would keep teasing him, until finally the tall, dark-haired one would fuck his ass like all the others had done, and come on his belly.

He was pretty sure that he knew whose cock he had felt at the end of his usually so-predictable dream, whose long, dark hair he had seen. Was there no place in the Galaxy where he’d have peace from Kylo Ren?

He stood up with a sigh and went to his datapad. He wanted to find out when he would be available, and send Ren that memo he had promised him, even though it was hardly half past three. Ren would just think he was working until the early morning hours again.

After that, he could take care of the painful hard-on his dream had left him with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S PARTY TIME

Ren’s answer came early in the morning with a date he had picked and an additional message.

-So do you want any kind of scenario or do you want to just do it straight?

Hux frowned. He didn’t think there was anything ‘straight’ about this whole deal, and what did Ren mean by ‘scenario’?

-How do you mean?

The answer came right away

-Would you like this to happen in some kind of roleplay? For example, you’re the captain of an enemy ship and my Knights catch you and show you your place? Or you get caught by our forces and we decided to make you our bitch?

Hux let out a little snort at that. Whatever else Ren was, a master storyteller he definitely wasn’t.

-I’m the General of the First Order, and your Knights are the Knights of Ren. I generally prefer reality to make-believe, Ren.

-Alright. Just come to your room on the date I sent you, after your shift. We will be there.

-And how exactly are you planning to get into my room?

But that message did not get any answer.

~*~

Hux didn’t care to admit that he was counting the days until he was to make the acquaintance of all seven of Ren’s Knights. Up until now, he had never really had a lot to do with them; they usually just hovered around Ren in groups of various size. They were hardly ever all in one place, but even just being in the same room as one of them had a disruptive, unnerving influence on Hux’s subordinates, and--to tell the entire truth--on Hux himself. He had never seen any of them with their masks off; he didn’t know what species they were, nor their gender, nor how old they were. What he did know was that all of them were Force users, the last dregs of the Empire or newly trained after the Empire’s end, brought together by their Supreme Leader to make sure that nothing, truly nothing stood in the way of the First Order.

Within the Order itself, they were a mixture of special operatives and wild cards. They were only subordinate to Ren, and they were at once so powerful and so volatile that every use of them had to be carefully calculated. Up until the moment Hux finished his Starkiller, they were the Order’s most powerful weapons.

And tonight, they would be in his bedroom. They would use him for their pleasure, while their Master was watching.

It was no wonder that Hux had a hard time concentrating on his work. He was incredibly tempted just to hand the bridge over to Peavy and head back to his rooms early, but the thought of skimping on his work to go and amuse himself sent a cold shiver of disgust down his back; besides, he didn't know what Ren was planning. It wasn't unlikely that he wanted Hux to come into his room and find them already there. And even though he generally didn't think a lot of Ren's planning skills, he still didn't want to do anything to put this little... adventure at risk.

So he waited until his shift was over, and then he waited another five minutes, just because. He didn't want Ren to think he was hurrying back to his room. He didn't want to look too needy.

Of course, that ship might already have left orbit. After all, he was the one who had asked for this rather strange arrangement.

When he finally did enter the hallway that led to his quarters, his heart was beating so hard that he thought he might be choking on it. He tried to tell himself that he was being pathetic, that he shouldn't be this excited, that he was not living up to the dignity of his rank, but how could he take his own dignity seriously when he knew that he was going to be fucked by seven strangers in just a few minutes?

His hand was sweating when he put it against the palm scanner. By all the stars, he was nervous. He felt as if his stomach was trying to fold itself inside out. Nothing had happened yet, he hadn't even seen Ren, and his breathing was already starting to feel labored. And, of course, he had been hard just thinking about what was going to happen since the middle of this afternoon.

But when he entered his front room, there was nobody there, and nothing was out of the ordinary. Frowning slightly, he looked into his bedroom and even the 'fresher - even though he felt a little stupid doing that. Nobody there.

Maybe they would come later. Or maybe something had happened that needed Ren's attention more than his perverted fuck buddy. He checked his comlink; nothing. With a feeling of irritation growing in his stomach and replacing the breathlessness he had been suffering, he took off his greatcoat and hung it in his closet, then his shoes, to put them at their usual spot next to the door. 

Unbuttoning his uniform jacket, he walked back into his bedroom. No, nobody there. He couldn't help gritting his teeth in frustration. Was Ren playing a prank on him? Had he even intended for this to happen? Or had he been secretly been laughing about Hux’s request since he had made it?

"You cannot believe that I would be that cruel, General."

Hux whirled at the sound of Ren's voice, but instantly the lights went out, and then something pushed him back - the Force, he knew that feeling - until his back hit the bed.

The lights went on again, but for some unfathomable reason, they now bathed his bedroom in bloody red.

Seven black-robed, masked figures were standing around his bed.

"I am deeply hurt that you think so badly of me that you would doubt my promises, General," Ren's voice said, and the figures at the foot of his bed - the Knight with the vulture mask, and the Knight with the rancor mask - stepped back to reveal Ren, enthroned on a chair that had absolutely not been there before. He wasn't wearing his mask, but he was wearing all of his armor, making him look even more massive and powerful, as if he couldn’t make Hux weak without a stitch of fabric on his body. He was grinning, an infuriating facial expression that made Hux's blood boil, made him want to punch it right off his face, but there was no way he was getting anywhere near close enough to do that. He was still being held on his bed, the Force now pulling his legs and arms apart, until he was stretched out like a human sacrifice on an altar slab.

A shiver ran over his body at that thought, and he looked up at the spectres around him. Emotionless masks of plastoid and transparisteel, a mass of black robes, not a single one of them moving. A deep dread suddenly came over Hux, and despite all logic he suddenly felt real, unadulterated fear flood into him. He knew that they would not harm him; in the rational part of his mind, he knew that. But it was hard to listen to this part of his mind while he was looking at these monoliths of pure darkness, growing out of the blood-red glow of this suddenly unfamiliar room, ruled and controlled by Ren himself, who was sitting in his chair like a cruel king, his grin crazy in the unnatural hue of the light. Breathing grew difficult again, but not because of excitement or anticipation, and he felt bile burn in the back of his throat as ice-cold fear for his life ran through him.

"That is enough," Ren suddenly said, and the veil of fear lifted just as abruptly. Hux's heartbeat and breathing slowly subsided to normal rates, but now confusion flooded his mind, and he looked around frantically to find out what in the world had just happened. He hadn't felt like that since the days when he had been small and frail and at his father’s mercy. What in the world…?

"I hope Lord Komo's warning was enough for you to understand what exactly you are getting into, General," Ren said, and then he stood up and came towards the bed, so that he could look at him from closer up. "These people around us could easily kill you with a thought. I know that you don't deign to be afraid of me, General, but now you are dealing with the full power of Ren. The full power of the fist of our Supreme Leader. Do you really think you can take that, and come out with your wits still in your head at the end?"

Mind tricks, of course. He should have known that they’d fuck his mind as badly as they’d fuck his body. He was still shivering, but he closed his eyes, took a steadying breath, and then looked at Ren again. “I can take whatever they want to dish out,” he growled through gritted teeth.

A grin appeared on Ren’s face, and something between malice and excitement sparkled in his eyes.

“Good. Kolka. You wanted to get him ready, if I remember correctly?”

“Very much so,” a male, vocoder-addled voice said from his right; he heard the _click_ of a helmet release catch and turned his head to look. The man the voice belonged to was massive, not quite as tall as Kylo, but a bit broader, with so much hair that Hux wondered for a moment whether he was human or alien. He could see his mouth turn into a cruel grin behind his thick brown beard, and then he stepped forward, put one knee onto the bed and reached for Hux.

A leather-gloved paw grabbed him by the back of thehead. His hands were as massive as the rest of him, and he could feel his fingers on both of his ears as Kolka reeled him in.

Hux didn’t know what he expected, but being pulled into a crushing kiss was definitely not it. The Knight pressed his lips against Hux’s with a hunger and brutality that immediately made his head swim, and for a second he surrendered, let the stranger’s mouth push into his and his tongue sweep through him, until a sharp tug on his jacket-sleeve brought him back to his senses. He moved his arms so the Knight could take off his uniform, before he suddenly decided that this wasn’t how he wanted this to go – he didn’t want to just give in, open his mouth, work with their movements, spread his legs. He wanted to be made to do those things. To be forced.

So he started to struggle against the kiss.

The Knight let go of him with surprise written on his face as he was pushed away, but then that surprised look slowly turned into a broad, malicious grin. Hux rubbed the back of his hand over his lips and crawled farther into the center of the bed, looking at him defiantly, trying to tell him with his eyes ‘I’m not going to make this easy for you’.

“So you want to play like a grown-up, hm?” the Knight said, and then he _jumped_ after him, tackling him and pushing him down on the bed by his shoulders. Hux struggled against his hard grip, tried to kick him off, to use his hands to grab at his robes, but the Knight was both physically stronger and heavier than him, and he soon was kneeling on Hux’s thighs, keeping them painfully fixed to the bed, while his hands took a hold of Hux’s wrists and pushed his blunt fingernails into the thin skin.

“Quite the fucking wildcat,” he hummed. “Don’t get me wrong, General, I love playing with wild little things like you.” He dipped his head down to nip at Hux’s lips. Hux answered by trying to bite his upper lip, but the Knight pulled back too fast. “The thing is, I’m supposed to prepare you, and if I don’t do a good job with that, you might have a little problem later.” He gathered both of Hux’s wrists into one hand and then let his hand run down between his legs, grabbing his package hard.

Hux clenched his teeth, but managed not to make a noise.

“So, if you don’t want to be a good boy and just spread your legs for me, I’ll have to get some help, I reckon.”

He turned his head to look at a Knight on the right side of the bed. Hux had noticed this Knight before--not necessarily because of the intricate wave motifs on their mask, but because they were tiny for a warrior. He had seen them stand next to Kylo and barely come up to his stomach. He had wondered whether they were just a tiny human or some kind of diminutive alien; now he wondered how somebody with that kind of physique was supposed to hold him fast, unless they used the Force, and wouldn’t Kolka be able to do that himself?

“Krel, my darling, would you give me a hand here?” Kolka asked, and a mechanical-sounding chuckle came from the vocoder – a female voice, if Hux wasn’t completely mistaken.

“Of course, I’d be delighted to,” the female Knight said, and then she took off her helmet.

At first, Hux was confused. Light blue skin, yellow eyes – a symptom of using the power of the Dark Side for a long time, he knew that much – and an otherwise completely humanoid face. But what kind of blue alien was she? By her size, he’d say Wroonian, but something seemed off…

And then she took off her cowl, and he couldn’t help raising his eyebrows in surprise.

A Chagrian.

The smallest Chagrian he had ever seen.

She got onto the bed on her knees and came crawling towards him like an animal on the hunt, a predatory shimmer in her eyes. Her lethorns gently swung with her movements, and as soon as she was close enough to him, she let her long, black tongue flicker against his cheek.

“Well hello there, General,” she said with something that nearly sounded like a purr, before she took a hold of his wrists and settled at the back of his head, looking at him upside down, the ends of her lethorns cold and spiky against his shoulders.

“We are going to have a lot of fun with you,” she said lowly, and opened her mouth in a wide grin.

A grin that showed off sharp, pointy teeth.

“What in the…” Hux let out, too surprised to control himself for just a moment. That was new. That was definitely new.

“What, those?” she asked, still grinning, showing off her teeth some more. “Oh yes, we’re going to have a whole lot of fun…”

Hux frantically searched his brain for the information he had about Chagrians. As far as he knew, they were not poisonous, at least. He knew they were amphibian, they couldn’t taste anything, and that they were extremely well-adapted to high radiation, and…

“They usually file them off when they grow up,” Kolka supplied while he let his fingers travel over the skin of Hux’s inner arms, making him shiver slightly. “Krel just never bothered to do that.” He bent down to him, licked a broad, wet strip over his neck, up to his ear. “Believe me, if you’re half as much of a pain slut as our Master told us, you’re going to love what she’ll do to you…”

He looked up to where Krel was still smiling down at him, flicking her black tongue again. He could only imagine how those teeth would feel when they buried into his flesh. He was sure that they’d break the skin far easier than human teeth, that they would draw blood far faster…

A hard bite at his neck brought him back.

“You can fantasize about her later,” Kolka said, grinning now. “First, we’re going to make sure your body won’t break…”

Only at that moment did Hux remember that he had been planning to fight, and he still didn’t quite believe that this tiny girl would be able to hold him down. But when he did start to struggle again, pulling his arms, trying to turn them so he could grab her wrists and free himself like that, her grip grew harder, and harder, until Hux had to stop or hurt himself in earnest. He had underestimated her. A mistake he had really better not repeat, at least not around these people.

Kolka ran one hand over his upper body, which was still hidden underneath his regulation undershirt. “First, I’ll have to get proper access, though.” He let his fingers move down to his pants, and painfully slowly started to open his belt. He pulled it out of its loops in one smooth motion, then put it to the side. “Might need this later.”

He crawled farther down on Hux’ legs, giving Hux another opportunity to kick at him, which he promptly took, but was soon thwarted again by Kolka simply sitting down on his shins.

“Shush,” he said with a grin, then he let his fingers ghost over the fly of his jodhpurs. Hux couldn’t help but shiver at that. His whole position was already so unambiguous, so vulnerable, and of fucking course he was already aroused. He would have been aroused just from the thought of this situation, being held by two people while five others waited for their turn, with Ren watching. It was no wonder that his cock was straining against his fly, and Kolka’s surprisingly clever fingers made the entirety of his mental capacity focus on this fact, and on those far too gentle touches.

“Would you like me to take off your pants?” Kolka asked, looking up at Hux’s face while his fingers kept playing with his bulge. “Do you want my hand on your cock?” He pushed down just a tiny bit harder, rubbed just over the spot where his head was hidden away. “If you do, you just have to ask me nicely…”

Hux gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to make his breathing calm down. “Fuck you,” he hissed. Kolka just chuckled, then let his thumb rub circles over his cockhead.

“You got that just ever so slightly backwards, General,” the Knight said, his teeth white and glinting through the thicket of his beard. “But... well, if you don’t want to have your cock touched, we can start with your tits…”

Suddenly there was a knife in his hand, glinting dangerously, the tip far too close to Hux’s crotch. Kolka pushed the blade against his fly, just strong enough that Hux could feel it very, very clearly, before he came farther up again and straddled Hux’s hips. He put the flat of the blade against his cheek, then bent over him.

“I usually make my toys kiss my knife before I use it on them, but I’m afraid a recalcitrant little slut like you might rather get his lip cut off than honor an instrument of his destruction.” He grinned and bent down further, licked over the blade while it was still pressed against Hux’s skin, his beard scratching at Hux’s nose and jaw. “I would still recommend that you stay very, very still while I’ve got it out. We’ve been given specific permission to bloody you up, but we don’t necessarily have to start with that, do we?”

Hux couldn’t deny the tension that had taken over his whole body. He was close to shivering, but he was still keeping himself in check. He just stared up into the Knight’s cruel brown eyes, his jaw clenched, not a muscle in his face moving, until the Knight grinned again and slowly lifted the knife off his skin.

The blade came down again at his jugular, the sharp edge pushing into his flesh with just enough strength that any tiny bit more would finally nick his skin. But Kolka obviously knew what he was doing; he let the blade run over his collarbone without drawing blood, then hooked it in the collar of his undershirt. Hux closed his eyes and clenched his jaw even tighter at the painful noise of fabric being cut away. Kylo had ruined a few of his clothes before, and he always hated that. But in this situation, even though he couldn’t deny his annoyance, it felt right. It felt right that they would do something so barbaric to him right away; that they would show respect for neither his body nor his belongings.

Kolka cut his shirt into several pieces until he was able to pull all of it away and throw the scraps of fabric to the side. Then he let his knife down against his collarbones again, ran the tip just so over the bone, pushing at the softness beneath them just for a second, just enough to make him really feel just how sharp the knife was--then he let it run down further. The metal had leeched off the warmth of his skin by now. But still, when it touched his right nipple, goosebumps ran over his body as if somebody had just rubbed snow all over his chest.

The Knight played the knife around his nipple while Hux held his breath, not daring to let his chest move even an inch. It was making him dizzy, both the lack of air and the tension of knowing that with just a flick of his hand, this man would be able to cut off a part of him that he was really rather fond of.

When the knife lifted off his skin, he let out a shaky breath and let his head sink back against the mattress. Only when he noticed the slight pain in his shoulders and the back of his neck did he notice how much he had tensed up.

He flinched at the next touch, but instead of the warm but unforgiving hardness of the knife, it was a mouth, a wet tongue that licked its way around his other nipple. He could feel the beard chafing against the sensitive skin over his ribs, but despite this unpleasant feeling, he couldn’t help the little groan that came from his lips. His body felt as taut as a wire, and every touch seemed to be vibrating through his entire being. If he was already so affected now, how would he even be able to stand what had to be the next phase of this? If just being played with by one of them left him so breathless, how would he ever be able to survive all of them taking turns on him?

But Kylo had told him that they would not permanently damage him. And even though he still despised Kylo most of the time, he did think that he would keep this promise. He needed to let go, to give up control completely – after all, every shred of control he was hanging on right now was just an illusion anyway. There was nothing, nothing he could do in this situation but lie back and take it, and enjoy it.

“Are you ready to ask nicely now?” Kolka’s voice rumbled into his awareness, and he looked down again to where the knife was now pressed against his hipbone. His nipple was still glistening with spittle, and Kolka let his tongue flick against it again before he sat up entirely.

Hux clenched his jaw. The hell he would. This asshole couldn’t think some mild knife-play would already turn him to begging. “Forget it,” he growled back.

Kolka shrugged. “Alright, suit yourself, General.”

He looked up at Krel, who was still holding his wrists, and gave her a little nod. The knife vanished, and the next moment he was flipped over and on his knees, with his chest against the mattress. He could feel that thick beard rub over the small of his back; he winced slightly when his jodhpurs were yanked unceremoniously down, without even opening the fly. Kolka didn’t completely remove his pants, just left them around his knees, then he slid his rough, calloused hands over Hux’s back and sides.

“I’m beginning to understand why the Master likes you so much,” he hummed as he let his palms run down over Hux’s ass. He kneaded for a while, and Hux found himself pushing his face into the bed to keep himself from making needy little noises. He just loved having his ass kneaded, and even if he felt a distinct dislike for the man behind him, he had to admit that he had amazingly strong hands. Not quite as brutal as Kylo’s – at least not yet – but strong enough to make him arch his back and push into the feeling.

“Hmm… There’s the greedy slut the Master told us about,” Krel said as she rubbed her thumbs into his wrists, and Hux could feel a rush of heat to his cheeks. Had Kylo really told them that he was a ‘greedy slut’? He didn’t know why, but for some reason those words made his already-hard cock twitch with need.

The strong hands holding his buttocks suddenly spread his ass as far as it would go, and then he felt the Knight's beard scratch against his most intimate, most sensitive spots. He started to squirm, because this feeling was definitely not pleasant, but then something warm and soft pushed against his hole and startled him into a surprised groan. Kolka lapped at his hole with the whole of his tongue, broad, wet swipes that made Hux's breath hitch in his chest despite the absolute lack of finesse. Then the wide, wet feeling was replaced by the pointed, direct pressure of the tip of the Knight's tongue against his hole, and Hux felt his whole body shudder. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing with his tongue, though it felt like he was tongue-fucking his hole in circular patterns, but whatever it was, it was completely pulling the rug from under him. He felt as if his bones were turning into jelly, as if the only thing that kept his hips up was the irresistible desire to keep close to that clever, clever tongue. He felt the rough scratch of his beard all around the belly-turningly delicious wetness of his tongue, and he knew that he'd be rubbed raw in the most inconvenient places after this, but by all the stars in the galaxy, he was pretty sure this was the best rim-job he'd ever had. The Knight knew exactly what he was doing, and by the galactic throne, his tongue was so agile that Hux might have wondered if he really was completely human if he'd had any mental capacities left to wonder about anything.

Then the Knight's strong hands squeezed his ass again, and with one last wide lick against the General's crack, he pulled away. Hux let out a humiliatingly needy whine, which earned him a soothing hand rubbing over his back, where a thin layer of sweat had started to build.

"Don't worry, General," Kolka’s dark voice whispered. "Tonight is only just beginning."

Hux very nearly let out a sob, but then he was turned again. Now on his back, he suddenly remembered that all those eyes were on him; eyes hidden behind masks, but burning into him no less for it. He felt his face blaze with both the residual pleasure of that fantastic rimjob and the shame that crept into him with his awareness of the situation. His pants were still bunched around his knees; his cock was straining and drooling on his belly; his blush had spread from his face to his ears, his neck, his chest, even to his shoulders. He could feel wetness in the corners of his eyes and his mouth, and while he was able to quickly lick off that bit of drool, there was not much he could do about the traces of tears in his eyes, since the Chagrian still had hold of his wrists.

"Stars," that same Chagrian now breathed, bending over him to get a better look of his face and invading his field of vision at the same time. "He looks incredible like this..."

"He really does, doesn't he?" Kolka answered, a grin on his face, before he pulled off his pants completely and threw them to the side of the bed. "Time to get the preparation over with and start the real fun," he said, and then he pulled Hux's legs over his shoulders. Hux knew he could fight again, that he could try and kick at him, but he still felt so good, so absolutely boneless that he just couldn't bring himself to grasp for the last straws of his useless pride. So instead, he just relaxed under their care, and was soon rewarded with a wet, warm pressure against his still spit-wet hole.

"I don't think I have to tell you to relax," Kolka said, now surprisingly soothing as he started to work a broad finger into him. "We're just going to stretch you out nice and thoroughly now, and then you'll finally get cock... Does that sound good, General?"

Hux couldn't be bothered to answer, not with the way Kolka was rubbing at his inner walls, so close to his prostate but avoiding it, as if on purpose. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the slight pressure at his ring, the pleasant feeling of being filled just so, without any of the strain that usually came with Kylo fucking him near-dry or completely dry. He knew he didn't actually need extensive preparation for a normal fuck, but who even knew what these people around him were planning. It was definitely a good idea to try and avoid anything getting damaged before he was able to take all of what they were going to give him.

A second finger soon followed, and now he was getting fucked slowly, gently, with just the occasional harder thrusts that made his eyes roll and his lips fall open with tiny moans. He tried to move his arms experimentally, just to see if he was still being held, but the Chagrian's grip was still strong, grounding Hux into his helplessness. Kolka pulled out his two fingers and slowly, carefully started to work in three. His fingers were shorter than Kylo's, but thicker, and since Kylo never actually bothered to give him more than two fingers, even in the event that he decided to open him up a little more slowly, the feeling of three fingers, three sets of knuckles slipping into him, was unfamiliar and challenging and delicious. Hux pulled his lower lip into his mouth, felt his brow crease as he concentrated on the feeling inside him. One of the Knights around them, one of those who were not participating yet, let out a little gasped curse, rendered rasping and static by their vocoder, and a hot shiver ran down Hux's spine at the reminder that he had an audience. An audience that apparently appreciated the show.

Kolka slowly and methodically fucked him open on three fingers, until Hux's muscles put up hardly any more resistance, and only then did he give his prostate a short, hard rub that made Hux startle and moan. When he looked down to the Knight between his legs, he could see a giant grin plastered on his face, and then those fingers pulled out of him, and Hux's eyes rolled up again at the last beautiful drag of those thick knuckles against his sensitive, well-prepared opening.

Kolka pulled out a multi-purpose cleaning cloth and rubbed his fingers with it, before he gently settled Hux's legs on the bed.

"Lord Komo," he said to one of the Knights standing around the bed, "do you still want to take the first turn?"

One of the still figures stirred; the Knight with the vulture mask moved up to trigger the release mechanism of his helmet. The mask came off, and behind it Hux saw an old, clean-shaven man with yellow eyes and short white hair.

He gave his helmet to the Knight next to him, who put it onto Hux's bed-side table, then shrugged off his outer robe, revealing a tall, surprisingly strong-looking body clad in black tunics and breeches. The old man sat down at the side of the bed, next to Hux's chest, one knee on the bed, the other foot on the floor.

"I don't think we will need to constrain him for now," he said to Krel, who reluctantly let go of his wrists and then stood up to return to the other Knights. The old Knight nodded, then he leaned over Hux's face and ran two leather-gloved fingers over his cheek.

"There we go. You and I, Hux, we both know you have no reason to fight." His voice was dark, sonorous, beautiful, like the waves of an ocean in the night. Lord Komo, Kolka had called him; wasn't he the one who had given him this false fear before? 'Lord Komo's lesson', hadn't those been Kylo's words?

Those gloved fingers ran over his forehead, down his temple, behind his ear. "You are trying to hide in your mind, with all those busy thoughts, when all you should be thinking about is this. I know that it is difficult, to accept that this is happening, that something you have been dreaming about for so long is now reality." It was as if he was inside his mind, gently looking behind every corner of his imagination, his voice low and private, as if nobody but the two of them were in the room.

"You have no reason to fight, and you have no reason to hide," he said. "This moment is for you, and you are allowed to live in it. You are allowed to accept it. Your pride might be of great use to you in your life as a General, but right now, you do not need it. I know you want to let go, my boy. And I know how hard it is." He heard the soft sound of leather sliding over skin, and then a warm, gentle hand was stroking through his hair, and he couldn't help himself, couldn't help but push into the caress.

"I know that you want to enjoy this. I know that you want to experience this with every fiber of your self," the Knight said, his voice lulling Hux into relaxation like hypnosis, even though he doubted that he was actually using the Force; his head had been fucked with before, and it did not feel like that. It felt good, gentle... safe. "And I know that you know you can let go, but knowing and doing are so different, are they not?"

The hand ran down over the back of his head, over his shoulder.

"You are allowed to be fearful. You are allowed to be excited. There is no reason for you to keep up appearances among us, boy. Nobody will think less of you for submitting tonight. Nobody will ever know. If you live your dream tonight, if you take everything as eagerly as you want to, nobody will hold it against you. And tomorrow you can slip back into your pride, in the knowledge that you took on something nobody else has ever taken on, that you experienced something nobody else will ever experience. But for now, let's put that pride away. Take it off like we take off our masks to enjoy you. Tonight, you do not need to be a General, boy." His hand was running down his arm, into the hollow of his elbow, making a delicious shiver run up his skin right into his brain. "Tonight, you just need to be in your body, to enjoy what is enjoyable and feel pain at what is painful, and be ours completely. We will give you back, never fear. But for now, you are allowed to be ours, you are allowed to be..." He paused, and another hand ran over his forehead again. "You are allowed to be the 'greedy slut' you want to be. Spread your legs when you feel like it, reach for what you want to reach for, moan and scream when your body demands it. You are ours tonight, and we will use you and abuse you and take our pleasure from you, and you are allowed to take it, you are allowed to love it..."

Hux couldn't describe the feeling that was spreading through his body. If he thought he’d felt relaxed after being licked open before, now he felt like he was floating. A part of his mind had been working against the old Knight's sermon ever since he started, telling him that no, he needed to keep his pride about him, that there was nothing left of him if he let it go, that he needed it, that he couldn't survive without it. But that voice had gotten smaller and smaller, and now it was nowhere to be found. What was his pride good for right now anyway? What was it good for if it just kept him from enjoying a once-in-a-lifetime experience like this? If he wanted to really behave like the slut he was, to beg for cock and for pain and for pleasure, what was the worst that could happen? Kylo already knew he was a slut, so the Supreme Leader likely did too, and he had found his peace with this thought long ago; and none of the others ever talked to anybody who was not part of their Order, and they would likely not talk to him again in the future; there was no reason why they would.

So there was also no reason why he shouldn't be all he could be tonight.

Komo had shifted his position and was now pulling one of Hux’s legs onto his shoulder, as Kolka had done earlier. He was still dressed, but as he leaned down to let his lips run over Hux's stomach, he could feel the warmth of his body radiating through the fine weave of his garments.

The Knight straightened again and stroked one hand over Hux's side, then he looked up at his face. The yellow of his eyes was a thrilling mixture of disturbing and exciting; the same yellow as the eyes of the Emperor, power from the same source as that of the Emperor. For a second he imagined lying beneath Palpatine himself, and a shaking little gasp came from his lips.

"Are you ready for me to use you?" asked the Knight, and Hux nodded eagerly.

Without Komo saying anything, Kolka came to the bed again and handed him a little vial with lubricant.

Hux felt his body tensing when the Knight popped the vial open and took his cock out of his breeches. He couldn't see much from the position he was in, but he heard the tell-tale slide of a slick hand over hard flesh, and then, after Komo had given the vial back, he felt something hot, wet, sliding through his crack. He hissed lowly as he felt just how much Kolka's beard had rubbed him raw, but he still closed his eyes when Komo put his hands on the back of his thighs and pushed them forward, making his position as open as possible.

Then his cock pushed into him; the first of many cocks Hux would be fucking tonight. He was well-proportioned, but not overly large; a good choice for a first fuck.

But even though he couldn't compare to Kylo in size, the way he moved his hips nearly made Hux jump off the bed. He couldn't say what exactly he was doing, and he really didn't want to spend the precious time he had analyzing instead of enjoying, but whatever he was doing, the motions of his hips made waves of hot lust run through Hux's body, from his groin right through his belly and his chest, making his breath stutter, and then up his spine until he fancied that he could feel it directly in his medulla. He let out a moan when Komo picked up the speed, and spread his legs further, pushed himself against the old Knight. One of his hands found its way between his legs, but a low, stern "No" from Komo was enough to make that hand settle instead on his own thigh, so he could pull it even closer to his body; it wasn’t enough, so he did the same with his other leg as well.

The changed position allowed Komo to put more of his weight on Hux, a delicious strain that made his ass feel even fuller, made every thrust feel so much deeper. And then he started to move his hips in that magical way again, this time rubbing across his prostate, and Hux yelled out, pushed closer to the Knight. The pleasure was so deep, so vibrant, but it was just not enough, not enough to push him over the edge, nobody was touching his cock, but the barrage on his prostate continued, and his cock was bouncing freely, nothing to even rub against, just precum drooling down on his belly…

"Please..." he rasped, his fingers clutching his thighs hard enough to hurt. "Please, please touch me, please..."

"No," Komo said again, but not strict, as before; more sympathetic, as if he might actually feel sorry that he couldn't touch him. But when Hux opened his eyes and looked into the Knight's, he knew that he was very much not sorry for anything. He was looking amused, curious, watching him with a sparkle in his eyes that he had seen in scientists' gazes during experiments. Did he want to see if his sermon earlier had borne fruit? Did he want to know if Hux had decided to follow his advice and let out his inner slut?

Well, if slutty was what he wanted, Hux would try his best to give it to him.

"Please..." he whispered, his voice as breathy as he could get it. "Please, please touch me, my Lord... Please, your cock is so wonderful, you're making me so hot, I'm going to die if you don't touch me..."

He heart a snorting sound coming from the direction of Kylo's chair.

"I've never heard him beg that sweetly when he's with me," he said, and Hux could hear chuckles from all around the bed.

Komo just grinned and gave him some hard, disruptive thrusts that took Hux's attention right back to the moment. "No offense, Master, but a little patience can go a long way." Then he leaned down, stretching Hux’s thighs to their limit, and nipped at his side, just beneath his ribs.

It was such a simple act, but it made Hux cry out and throw his head back against the covers. Komo's cock was buried deep inside him by now, but even though he didn't seem to be thrusting anymore, whatever he was still doing with his hips was sending sparks of absolute joy through Hux's whole body, forcing small, pathetic whining sounds from his lips even though he was trying to bite them down.

"Be a good boy and let all those lovely noises out," Komo whispered, again with avoice that sounded as if every word was just for him, as if they were alone. And Hux obeyed, let out a shaky moan. He was still touch-starved, still denied, and the frustration was getting so bad that he was starting to hump up into the air. He heard chuckles around them again, and blood rushed to his face, but then Komo leaned down again and whispered: "Maybe if you show them how lovely it would be to play with you, one of the others might take you in hand...?"

Hux moaned again, then let his head fall back and looked around the bed. Kolka and Krel were the only people with their masks off, and they were both watching with rapt attention; but he could also feel the others’ eyes on him, even through their helmets, and if he wanted to have the biggest possible chance of success, he should make sure he had the biggest possible range of potential candidates.

"Please," he breathed again, looking around at the Knights waiting for their turn. "Please, I need it so badly..." He licked his lips, slowly, deliberately, then let out a trembling moan, as if his deliberate flirting had been interrupted by an uncontrollable impulse. To be honest, he didn't need a lot of acting for that, since Komo had renewed his motion, and was now apparently upping the ante again, because Hux could feel his cock outright milking his prostate, something he would never have thought possible to do without fingers.

" _Please_ ," he whimpered again, throwing in some extra writhing. "Please touch my cock, please, I need just a little, please, I'll be so good for you, I'll lick up any drop I spill... Oh for fuck's sa--Ah!"

Komo had changed the rhythm again, and now Hux was not able to use his words anymore. The Knight was pistoning into him now, not brutal, but very insistent, still plowing his prostate with every thrust, forcing more and more pre-cum out of him, which kept adding to the growing puddle on his belly. He could feel a streak of it run down his side with one especially hard thrust, and he closed his eyes, let his mouth fall open with his needy moans, thrust up into the air again, sure that he would die if nothing happened soon, that he would just perish from pure frustration if nobody was going to take pity on his achingly hard erection…

And then suddenly the mattress shifted, and fabric brushed against his side. Hux opened his eyes again and looked up at a Knight with a mask that was half a black mirror, reflecting his own flushed, sweating, desperate face back at him.

The Knight removed neither their mask nor their gloves, but still, when a cool, leather-gloved hand finally closed around his cock, Hux could feel all of his frustration fall away. He no longer felt as if he was fighting against a wall; he was racing towards the edge now, spurred by this wonderful, merciful hand around his flesh and that magical cock inside of him,whose thrusts were now becoming ever so slightly less systematic, ever so slightly more urgent. He was close too, he knew it; the hand wasn't stroking very fast, but if he thrust up into it, it still felt absolutely heavenly, and he kept doing so until he felt Komo shudder to his orgasm. Then he started to thrust harder, his climax already pulling at his loins, the first waves already reaching the shore-- 

And then the hand vanished, just when his orgasm started to crest. He cried out in frustration and shock as a weak spurt of cum came shooting out of his cock. He let out an angry sob and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth against the feeling of loss and emptiness that came with a ruined orgasm.

A low laugh came from the Knight who had been touching him.

"Not happy, General?" they said, their voice so distorted by the vocoder that it was impossible to say whether they were female or male or anything between. The Knight had caught his cum and now brought it up to Hux’s lips while Komo slowly pulled out of him. He felt cum trickle out of his hole, cum smearing over his lips as a leather-gloved finger pushed against his mouth. A little after-shiver ran through his frustrated, raw body, but he finally opened his lips and let the fingers shove his own spunk into his mouth.

"There's a good boy," the voice said, and Hux felt a strange mixture of arousal and anger welling up in his chest. Now that he was no longer in the throes of passion, his pride was showing its face again, but he decided not to act on it. Not too much, anyway. A little warning bite to the tip of one of the fingers pushing into his mouth wouldn't do too much damage, right?

But just as his teeth pushed into the leather, the Knight's other hand shot out and grabbed his chin.

"Ah-ah-ah," they said, and pushed their fingers into his jawbone with just enough painful force that he couldn't help but open his mouth further. "Little sluts don't bite, don't you know that? What a stupid whore." He was almost certain that he could hear a smile in that voice, but he could also just be imagining it. "Guess Master Kylo didn't bother training you properly yet..." They leaned down farther, so that the mirror part of their mask was right over Hux's face again, showing him how wretched he looked, with cum smeared around his wide-open mouth, his cheeks flushed, sweat drying on his forehead. The fingers in his mouth pushed further in, making him gag.

"Or maybe Master Kylo likes being bitten, hmm?" the Knight murmured, then leaned down far enough to whisper in his ear. "I hope you like that, too..."

Then the gloved hands vanished, and the Knight stepped away from the bed without another word. Hux was breathing hard again, and only now did he notice that Komo had also returned to standing next to the bed, though--like Krel and Kolka--he had not put on his mask again.

"My turn," came a voice he had gotten plenty familiar with tonight already, and then the bed dipped under Kolka’s weight. He shrugged off his outer robe, but also took off his tunic, revealing a muscular, very hairy torso crisscrossed with scars. The mattress dipped again, this time behind his head, and Hux looked up to see who else was joining the fun. He wasn't quite surprised to see the Chagrian woman behind him again. For a second he wondered if the two of them had some kind of relationship, since they seemed to be so eager to play with him at the same time, but then he was suddenly flipped onto his belly and pulled up into something like an embrace. Krel’s cool lips rubbed against his chest, and Kolka’s hot hands grabbed his sides, pulled his ass back while Krel held his arms so he had to lean forward until his head was on the same level as Krel’s. The alien had slipped her arms under his and looped them around his back, keeping him from falling down; if it wasn't for her arms, he knew that he'd make a very undignified face-first flop onto the bed.

Those lips that had slid over his skin now crushed against his mouth, her soft lethorns pressed against his chest. Kolka had come closer too, and Hux could feel him rub his cock against his crack. There were no words this time, no teasing, no reassurance, just the irresistible pressure of a hard, hot cock against his lube- and cum-slick hole. He moaned against Krel's kiss as Kolka's thick cock pushed into him, which the Chagrian immediately used to let her long, amphibian tongue flick into his mouth. Hux jerked back in surprise, which just brought him closer to Kolka.

"Doesn't seem like he likes your kisses, Krel," the man behind him quipped. He was moving his hips slowly, but with every motion he went deeper. His cock was definitely at least a little bigger than Komo's and parts of Hux that had yet been dormant were slowly waking up and filling him with new, delicious heat.

"Looks like it," Krel murmured against Hux's lips, then she pulled away and slowly, deliberately, spread her lips in her sharp-fanged grin. Immediately, Hux started to struggle in her grip. The words of the last Knight suddenly caught fire in his mind--' _I hope you like that, too_ '--and he realized what they were planning. The mere thought of his skin being pierced by those teeth sent such a mixture of horror and excitement through him that his cock immediately began to leak again.

"Don't jostle him too much, or I might nick an artery," the Chagrian said over Hux's shoulder, then gave him a last grin and went straight for his neck.

Hux screamed when two rows of knife-sharp teeth pushed through the sensitive skin at the side of his throat. The thrusts inside of him grew faster, deeper, as if Kolka was getting off on the sight of Krel biting him. His hands weakly scrabbled at Krel’s headplate, but in the end the only thing he could do was to hold on to her as she slowly pulled her teeth out of him again, and a thin trickle of blood ran over his skin, down over his clavicle and his chest.

"I wish I could actually taste you," the Chagrian whispered, "but at least it looks really, really nice... You've got such beautiful skin, just the right color to mark up..."

Then her lips were at his shoulder, just rubbing over him while the thrusts turned slower again. Hux felt goosebumps cover his chest and arms as the tension grew, and then the pain came, piercing and bright, paired with a harder thrust than any he had gotten yet, and he couldn't help the deep moan that escaped him.

A low chuckle came from behind him. "What a pain-slut," Kolka said lowly, and a vibrating in his shoulder, jarring the painful bite, told Hux that Krel was laughing too.

She carefully pulled her teeth out, setting forth a new little torrent of blood. “They do say the most powerful people are the biggest perverts, right? I mean, we know that that’s true with our Master…”

He heard a low snorting sound from Ren’s general direction, then the harder thrusts in his ass and the licking of a wet tongue at his wounds made him redirect his attention to the two people touching him again.

“Pretty sure the only person in this room who isn’t a total pervert is Lord Kedesh anyway,” Krel continued, talking over Hux as if he wasn’t even there while still licking over his bleeding shoulder. Suddenly she jerked her head a little in the direction of one of the Knights who hadn’t yet taken off their mask. “I’ve seen your collection of collars, and they’re far too small for your beasts, my Lady. I think I’m quite justified in my opinion here.”

She let her teeth run over his shoulder again, but didn’t yet bite. Instead, she pushed his upper body farther up, until he was bracing enough of his weight on his knees so that she didn’t have to hold him up anymore. He could feel Kolka’s chest behind him, broad and hairy, and then those big hands ran up a little higher to hold him by his sides instead of his hips.

The change in position had given the Chagrian a bigger target area, since her head only went up to his shoulder when she was kneeling. She leaned forward and started mouthing at his chest, licking his nipples, rubbing her lips over his ribs. He knew that she was likely trying to drag out the tension again, and he couldn’t help but play right into her hand. His cock was standing upright, being jostled by every slow, methodical thrust into him.

And then she bit down again, right next to his right nipple. He let out a whimpering sob, tried to pull away, but that just made the pain even worse. It also pushed him closer to Kolka, who now wrapped his arms around him, one around his stomach and one around his shoulder so that he could touch the bite marks on his neck with his fingers. He didn’t just touch though; he pushed his fingertips in and made Hux grunt in pain.

“Good boy,” he whispered in his ear, his fingers pushing into his wounds with the same rhythm as his thrusts. “Taking it all so well… Master Kylo is a very, very lucky man, to have a slut like you to play with whenever he wants. Though I wonder if his cock is going to be enough for you once we’re all through. You’re still in for quite a few surprises…”

And then he started slamming into Hux. At the same time, Krel bit down harder, and Hux screamed, threw his head back, started to struggle, but Kolka’s arms were holding his own down too firmly, and the pain in his chest made moving both backwards and forwards nearly impossible. He cried out again, in frustration this time, while Kolka took his pleasure from his body and Krel sucked the blood from his skin. She let go of him and bent down over his other side, so close to his cock that he could feel her soft lethorns brushing over it, and then she bit his left hip, making another desperate sob come from his lips as every thrust pushed him further onto those monstrous teeth.

When Kolka came, he didn’t just push his fingers into the wound at Hux’s neck, but squeezed his throat at the same time, making Hux gasp for breath. He pulled out immediately after that, ignoring Hux’s hard, dripping cock.

Hux sobbed again, close to absolute desperation now. He was caught between sensations, between pain and lust, between the dull throbbing in his ass and the sharp pain as Krel’s teeth pulled out of his skin. He needed to come so badly, but there was no way they would let him jerk himself off, and he had no clue how long they’d keep him on the edge before they’d finally allow him to come.

He was manhandled onto all fours again, and Krel scooted to the side of the bed after she pressed a last kiss to the bite on his shoulder.

Kolka changed places with her and was now kneeling in front of him. His flaccid cock, still red and glistening, was right in front of Hux’ face and Hux really did not like what that was spelling for him.

“It’s going to need a little to get back up,” Kolka said with a smirk as he rubbed a hand over his groin. “I guess it had too much fun in your hot ass. But that doesn’t mean that we can’t keep having fun until it gets hard again, right?”

He could feel Krel’s cool, amphibian hand run over his back as a third weight settled on the bed. But he was too distracted by Kolka putting his paw of a hand on the back of his head and lifting his cock up so that he could rub his balls against Hux’s mouth.

“Open up,” he said, but Hux didn’t even think about opening up for him. Letting his pride go and behaving like a slut was definitely more difficult than he had thought if it involved having to lick somebody else’s balls. He didn’t even do that for Kylo – well, except that one time, really. He felt demeaned just being asked to do that. So instead of obeying, he turned his head away, his mouth firmly shut.

“Looks like somebody is getting bratty now,” the voice of the Knight who had ruined his orgasm earlier said, and then he heard the release mechanism of a helmet and a quite clearly female voice continuing: “Might be even more fun if he puts up a fight though, right?”

Krel chuckled next to Hux, while Kolka let go of his cock and roughly pulled Hux’s face back forward. “Little sluts don’t get to refuse, sweetie. Open that whore mouth of yours or I’m going to open it for you.”

Hux did open his mouth at that – but only his lips, snarling up at Kolka. If he thought he could _make_ him obey, he should fucking try.

A laugh came from behind him as a warm hand rubbed over his taint and down over his balls, making him shiver as sharp fingernails ran over the sensitive skin there.

“You know, I bet if I gave his jewels a little squeeze, he’d open his mouth for everything you want to give him,” the woman behind him said.

Kolka shook his head. “That’s a bit too subtle for me. I want him to understand properly.”

He reached behind him for a pair of leather gloves that he must have discarded at some point during the evening, and slipped them on again. He pushed Hux’ face up again, then let go, and before Hux was able to turn his head away again, the Knight’s fist hit him square in the face. He cried out through clenched teeth, but the next punch came right away, to his jaw this time, and then the next to his cheek. Pain was shooting through his face; his head felt woozy from the first punch that had hit him square between the eyes. He tried to get up on his knees, to use his hands as a shield against the onslaught, but Krel was holding his shoulders down, and the hand between his legs was now cupping his balls in a clear warning. He looked up at Kolka’s cruel grin, and then another punch hit him, right at the edge of his mouth, throwing his head in the opposite direction.

Piercing pain and the trickle of blood over his chin told him that the punch had split his lip. He was breathing harder now – his cock had gone soft with the first punch, but now heat was pooling between his legs again. He couldn’t explain it, but being punched in the face had always been fucking hot for him, and even if he wasn’t used to being on all fours already when it happened, he still could appreciate the pulsating sweetness of a new bruise. And when Kolka grabbed his jaw this time, pushing his fingers into the skin he had just hurt, Hux’s mouth fell open as if by its own volition.

“That’s better,” Kolka grinned and immediately shoved one of his balls into his mouth. Hux made a face at the feeling of pubic hair all over his tongue, but he still refrained from biting, and instead reluctantly sucked at his skin, which Kolka rewarded with a low, drawn-out growl.

The hand around his own balls ran farther up now and thrust two fingers into his stretched, raw hole twice, which made Hux arch and moan. Stars, he needed to come. He’d been fucked by two people now, there were five more to follow, and if they really planned not to let him come til the very last, then he was sure he would die before that.

Suddenly there was something against his hole, something hard and… cool. He frowned for a second, wondering if the Chagrian might have been hiding something under those loose clothes, but then he saw Krel out of the corner of his eyes, her hand rubbing over his chest and her mouth on the back of his neck. No, she was too small to be all the way up at his shoulder and fuck him at the same time. So it had to be the other woman, but why was…

The hard thing pushed into him, and suddenly he realized what he was feeling. He had used sex toys a few times, though if he judged the motions right – and the fact that both of the woman’s hands were holding his hips – he was likely getting fucked by an interfacing toy, which was something he really had no experience with. He knew several female officers who had sought disposition to buy toys like that for intercourse with their female or male partners, and he knew that the technology was supposed to be so good that it could make women feel as if they actually had a dick, but up to now, he hadn’t even been interested in the Order-approved pin-ups of women and others who lacked a penis wearing such interfacing toys.

Being fucked by one of those was more or less the last thing he’dexpected. But then, he’d also not expected to get bitten to shreds by a Chagrian tonight.

The artificial cock inside him was of medium size, a little smaller than Komo’s. It was a lot less overwhelming than Kolka’s or Kylo’s cocks, and Hux moaned in pleasure around Kolka’s sack when she started to move inside him. He definitely could do with a little rest from getting his brains fucked out.

Suddenly he heard a chuckle coming from Kolka, and he pulled his balls out of Hux’s mouth. “You look like you’re enjoying Lady Kull’s toy, hmm? Oh, you’re going to enjoy it a lot more in just a bit… But first…”

He grabbed Hux’s jaw again, harder this time, pushing his thumb and forefinger into the mandible hinges so hard that he couldn’t help but open his mouth wide to escape the pain. Then he pushed his newly hard cock in, and Hux couldn’t help gagging. He’d never had a lubed-up cock in his mouth, and the taste and texture were absolutely disgusting, to say nothing of the decidedly earthy aftertaste that made his eyes swim and his stomach roil. If he’d thought being made to suck another man’s balls was humiliating, this was a lot worse than that. And with his split lip, every motion of that fat cock in his mouth caused additional bursts of pain.

“There we go,” Kolka rumbled, then looked up to the woman behind Hux. “I think our little slut here deserves a reward, don’t you?”

The woman’s laughter was cruel and cackling. “I guess he does.” And then -- _fuck_ – the interfacing toy she was fucking him with started to _vibrate_.

He automatically tried to escape the intense sensation, but that only made him spear himself farther on the cock in his mouth, making him gag as it hit his throat. Kolka moaned at that and grabbed the short hair at the back of Hux’s head to keep him exactly where he was, choking and sputtering on his dick, while the Knight behind him leaned in and pushed the toy farther in as the vibrations grew even stronger. And then there was Krel’s hand, cool and soft on his balls, even though she had now started to play with them, to rub over his taint, to let her thumb slip over his straining cock.

He hated all of them so much at this moment, and Kylo most of all. He knew that he was sitting there, watching him suffer, enjoying his absolute helplessness. He yearned to have Kylo under him, his ridiculous dick in his ass and his stupid tits under his fingers, his to use until he’d finally get to come. He wanted to paint Kylo’s face with his spunk, make him eat every last drop of it…

But that was not going to happen right now. Right now, the only person who would be eating spunk would be him, judging by the way Kolka kept fucking his throat in shallow thrusts. And _stars_ , if they again wouldn’t let him come, if they ruined his orgasm again, he’d scream.

To be fair, he was already moaning and sobbing around Kolka’s cock, so he might just start screaming quite soon anyway. The vibration was just too much. And Kull – was that her name? – was moving inside him now, letting out low little moans herself. If he‘d been a tiny bit less distracted by the incredible stimulation to his insides, he would have wondered how interfacing toys felt on the other side, but right now all he could think was that everything in him was shaking, the vibrations were rippling through his entire body like waves on a stormy sea, and his cock was dripping without cease. But he couldn’t come like this, not when the only stimulation he was getting on his cock was that soft, cool thumb, rubbing circles into his base, it was _not enough_ …

At the same time, the cock in his mouth was making it harder and harder for him to breathe. Kolka had changed his angle a little by pulling Hux’s head up, and now he was so far down that Hux wasn’t just gagging, but actually couldn’t pull in enough air unless Kolka pulled out of him. The lack of oxygen was making him woozy, light-headed. His legs and arms were shaking, hardly able to keep him up, and he was sure it would be only moments before he would completely collapse under the three of them.

And then sharp, sudden pain ran from his shoulders down to his hips, and he screamed around the dick in his mouth. Suddenly all of his senses seemed clear again, and he felt the agonizing pain in vivid outline--and then it happened again, and only now did he realize that somebody was _scratching_ him. Not just scratching; clawing his skin open.

He was shivering from head to toe, his mouth hanging open in agony as high-pitched whimpers poured out of him. He could feel blood trickle over the skin of his sides and tears in the corners of his eyes, running down over the bruises that were starting to develop where Kolka had been beating him. Kolka just pushed his cock in deeper, muting his whimpers, stealing his breath, hurting him, and then once more those nails dug in and cut through his skin, and he made himself even more nauseous by trying to scream through the flesh that was lodged in his throat.

The pain was so much, but at the same time the vibrations inside him hadn’t stopped. His whole body felt on fire, burning, with something that was searing pain and bone-deep pleasure and none of it at the same time. His thoughts were scrambled, foggy. He felt his body, every inch of it, but at the same time he felt nearly as if he was floating above it, not unlike a near-death experience…

Kolka pulled out of his throat and started to fuck his mouth in long, slow strokes while Kull did the same to his ass. Fingers ran over the wounds in his back, cold and warm fingers, and another hand ran from the bite wound on his hip up to the one on his chest and back down to his cock, to just touch the base for a moment, to give his balls a little caress before it vanished again.

Kull’s moaning became louder, and the thrusts of the vibrating toy more erratic. Her hand – sticky and wet now – grabbed onto his hips as she gave him a last hard thrust and then stopped with a deep groan. The toy was still vibrating inside of him, and he was now desperately pushing back against it, thrusting down, trying to find any kind of friction. If he could just get a hand around him, no matter if they pulled away again, he was sure that he would be able to come properly this time…

Kolka also seemed to grow closer and closer. The grip on his hair became harder, the angle changed ever so slightly, and then there was a loud grunt – and at the instant that Kolka send his first load down Hux’s throat, there was a hand at his cock, just the palm of a hand rubbing over the very tip and Hux felt himself ejaculate – not come, not properly, not like he had needed it, just ejaculating a weak spurt of come into that hand.

He found himself sobbing, tears streaming down his face as Kolka pulled out and sprayed his second load all over his face and hair, making his split lip burn like a bitch.

There was a giggle beside him--Krel--and then a cool hand started to rub his come into the wounds of his back, and he cried out again. The cry fizzled out into more sobs, and he finally collapsed, falling to his side and sliding off the vibrating toy. They didn’t hold him up, just let him fall, and even allowed him to pull his limbs closer to his body. It was too much; too much pleasure, far too much pain. He couldn’t stop the tears that came out of him, the sobs that seemed to rip his already hurting throat apart. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cried like this; it had to be decades. And he knew he should feel awful, horrible, violated; but all he could feel, beside the burning of pain, was a strange, new lightness, not unlike intoxication.

Then the bed moved again, and a warm, big, familiar hand touched Hux’ head, stroked through his hair. He looked up through tear-filled eyes and saw the blurry outlines of Kylo Ren, bent over him, his hair falling forward and framing an unusually gentle face. But even the surprise of that couldn’t keep him from letting out another sob, with more tears welling out of his eyes, and he hid his face against his arm again.

Kylo kept stroking his head. “There you go, just let it out… You’re doing so well, Hux, taking everything they give you…” There was some shuffling on the bed, and then Kylo was lying next to him, still in all his clothing but with their faces nearly touching. He kept petting him, kept whispering to him. “I knew you’d be strong enough to take it, Hux. Just let those tears out, let the pain free you… Just give in to the pain…”

And then Kylo kissed every part of his face he could reach, even though it was still sticky with Kolka’s come. Surprised and confused, Hux looked up to him, and then closed his eyes when Kylo kissed his lips. Hands maneuvered him, rolled him onto his back, and even though the scratches hurt like hell, the familiar weight of Kylo’s body on top of him made it bearable.

Kylo kissed him through his tears and through his sobs until Hux felt himself grow calmer, until his breathing became normal again. He still felt strange – light, small, and incredibly vulnerable, as if they had somehow stripped him even farther than just to his skin.

When Kylo finally ended the kiss, every part of his body seemed to scream for it to come back. He weakly grabbed Kylo’s arm, trying to keep him from going away.

Kylo kissed his forehead gently, a gesture he would never have dared in any other situation.

“There are four more Knights who want to fuck you,” he said in a low voice, as if only the two of them were in the room. His hand ran over Hux’s sore side, warm and gentle and rough from sword practice. Hux had never realized just how well he knew Kylo’s hands. “Do you think you can take them? Or do you want me to fuck you, give you a nice orgasm, and end it here?”

Stars, he wanted to come so badly. But it was a little better now that he had cried out all the frustration; the desperation he had felt before his second ruined orgasm was just a memory-- looming, but not immediate.

And this had been his wish, right? This had been what he had asked for. Being used by Kylo’s Knights, being fucked by all of them while Kylo watched. He had been fantasizing about this for so long, and up to now, it had been more than he had ever dreamed possible. More brutal and more painful, yes, but also more pleasurable and more exciting. This was likely the only chance he would get to live this fantasy. And he wanted to live it to the fullest.

But he couldn’t make himself speak. His throat was burning still, both from the rough use it had gotten and from the sobbing. So he just nodded, and for some reason more tears welled up in his eyes. How stupid. There was nothing to cry about now; he was agreeing, wasn’t he? And he really, really wanted to continue.

Kylo kissed the tears away before they could fall. How strange to see him so caring, so gentle. Usually when they were fucking, it was as if two war tanks crashed against each other, hull against durasteel hull, not an inch given unless it was earned with blood and fury. But now, the interplay between their bodies felt more like liquid, flowing together, mixing, taking everything they could give to each other… _Giving_ everything they could to each other…

He grasped Kylo’s hair with a hand, not cruel and demanding as he would have done normally, but beseeching, gentle. Kylo followed the plea of his open mouth and kissed him again, deep and slow and perfect. Then he let go, gave him a last peck on the lips, and left the bed to return to his makeshift throne.

Hux looked around now, for the first time since he had collapsed. Kolka was still sitting at the head of the bed, though he had tucked his cock into his trousers again. Krel had stood up and was watching him, a hunger in her eyes that reminded him that she was one of those four Knights who hadn’t fucked him yet, even though he felt as if she had had her way with him plenty already. And then he looked to the foot of the bed, to the woman whose face he had yet to see even though she had already gotten under his skin in quite a few more ways than one.

Kull was surprisingly ordinary looking: a human girl with short, dark-blond hair and grey-blue eyes. Just like Komo before her, she had only taken off her outer robes, but Hux could see a tightly muscled body under her black, unarmored tunic. Her hands were gloveless, and red with his blood. She grinned when she noticed him looking at them, and lifted one to her lips to suck the blood off her ring finger.

He didn’t react to this direct provocation; instead, he looked around at the other Knights, those who were still wearing their masks, curious as to who would come next. He felt horribly sticky and empty, but the anticipation was starting to warm his core again. Four more. Four more dicks inside of him. Four more chances to actually come.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally one of them moved. With the tell-tale clicking sound he knew so well by now, the helmet of the Knight standing next to Krel came off. The reveal made Hux’s breath hitch in his chest.

A Togruta male.

He was tall, not quite as tall as Kylo, but his montrals made him look towering. His lekku reached down to his hips. His skin was a dark, rust-like red, the Togruta’s characteristic white markings manifesting as small white circles around his eyes and bigger stripes that ran from his jaw to a point at his cheekbones. His eyes were yellow, like those of most long-time dark side Force users, like Komo’s and Krel’s. As he took off his robe, and then his tunic, he bared a muscled chest, marked with white stripes running from his sides to his sternum and converging to points before they could meet.

Then he took off his breeches, and a shiver went through Hux.

Togruta were known for many things. They were fierce warriors, adept Force users, and with their barbaric, primitive ways, very good example of the animalistic inferiority of non-human races. But one thing about them--one that you would never find in any Imperial directives or Republican encyclopedias, only in whispers and giggles in the salons of the galactic elite and in raunchy conversations in the underbelly of civilization--was the fact that their males were supposed to be the best lovers there were. As he had found out in the randy days of his youth, the reason for this was that Togruta females would only ovulate after several orgasms. For this reason, Togruta males had developed sleek, thick cocks with barb-like structures at the bottom. And since the internal architecture of Togruta females seemed to coincide with most other humanoid races, their cocks were uniquely adept at give most humanoids pleasure, whether female or male.

He had never seen a Togruta cock outside of drawings, though. There were surprisingly few of their men who actually capitalized on their unique physique, and even the few who sold their services in the bedroom to the highest bidder seemed to categorically refuse to make holovids, so there was just no way to come by an actual picture of their cocks. But now just such a specimen was right in front of his face, held out by a clawed hand, beautiful in its dark-red glory. There was even a white stripe going from the base to the tip. The barbs at the underside looked like hard little spikes of skin and flesh, small but exciting.

“Get on your knees and lick it,” the Togruta said, in a voice far lower and… gentler than Hux would have expected. He had a pronounced Coruscanti accent, making him sound oddly cultured for an alien so far removed from standard humans. Hux rolled over on all fours, then he opened his mouth with another shiver. He licked over the Togruta’s tip nearly reverently, then let the tip of his tongue drag over the barbs at the underside carefully. They had a certain give, though they were harder than he had imagined they would be.

A large, warm hand started stroking his head. “That’s the way, little one,” he rumbled. The name made Hux’s cheeks flush. “Just play with it for a while. It is going to give you great pleasure, you should make sure to show your appreciation.”

Somebody chuckled, but Hux ignored them. His cheeks were burning as he closed his eyes and really started to enjoy himself, as he licked over the whole length of this beautiful, exotic cock, the barbs tickling his tongue, the smooth tip becoming slippery with salty precum.

“What a sweet boy…” the Togruta whispered as he kept running his fingers through his hair, relaxing him with gentle touches to his nape and his temples. “Such a perfect little mouth… It’s such a joy to see a pretty boy enjoying himself on a hard cock…” A grin slipped into his calm voice at the end of those words, and then the hand that had been petting him was on the back of his head, and he held him still as he gently pushed his tip into Hux’s open mouth.

“If you manage to get all of my cock inside your pretty mouth, I’m going to fuck your ass until you cry with pleasure.” He ran his hand through his hair again. “But don’t worry if you can’t do it at your first try. We will keep trying until it works, my sweet little thing.”

Hux felt mesmerized by his words. It wasn’t unlike how he had felt with Komo, but this wasn’t just relaxing, it was rubbing up against some strange place inside of his mind that he hadn’t even realized was there. He felt reminded of some of the Imperial dignitaries back on Arkanis, guests he had never been allowed to be around because he had been a weak, disgraceful little bastard; but he had still hidden and watched them as they talked about things with his father that sounded so grandiose and important that they had made him tingle with a desire he had not understood back then. Most of them had spoken in the same accent as this Togruta, clipped and elegant, and hearing those dirty words spoken in such a gentle, elegant voice made something reach a boiling point in his loins.

He opened his mouth farther and started sliding down the hard cock. His throat was still raw from the hard fucking Kolka had given it earlier, but at least he didn’t have to gag when he got the first bit of it into his throat. He had to pull back again though, take a deep breath and try again. The barbs were tickling the back of his tongue, and when they slid down his throat, tears started welling up in his eyes. He also felt his cock starting to drip again. He had never taken the time to actually enjoy deep-throating Kylo’s cock, but now that he was doing it so slowly, so deliberately, he felt as if every fiber of his body was coming alive, waking at the discovery of a new pleasure.

“Such a talented boy,” the Togruta said, and a low purr started to emanate from his chest. With a sudden, hot flash right between his legs, Hux remembered whose cock he was sucking. If any of his officers could see him like this… Another shiver ran through his body, an absolutely intoxicating mix of fear, shame, and deepest arousal. He imagined that most of them knew by now that he was fucking Kylo Ren, and he also imagined that most accepted this as a match between equals – they were co-commanders, after all, and despite their rivalry both figureheads and leaders of the First Order. But this… the General of the First Order, swallowing down the barbed cock of a montral-headed, lekku-dangling, purring alien of a savage race…

It made him desperate to have that cock inside of him.

He let it slip out of his throat again, taking another deep breath. Then he held his breath and slowly, methodically, worked that cock back into his throat, until his nose rubbed against the Togruta’s smooth, hairless crotch, his cock straining his throat and cutting off any chance for him to breathe. He looked up at the alien, pleading, desperate for approval.

The Togruta smiled and ran his hand through his hair again, then let his fingers ghost over the bulge his cock was making in Hux’s throat.

“Such a talented boy,” the alien repeated, a broad grin showing off two pairs of fangs. “And so needy…” He put his hand at the back of his head again, and for a second Hux braced himself to have his throat fucked once more, but the man only rocked his hips gently forth and back once, twice, before he pulled Hux off his cock.

Hux’s tongue followed the tip of that beautiful, hot dick, but a hand on the top of his head held him back.

“Don’t you worry, you will be licking another cock soon enough,” the Togruta purred, then let his frontal lekku twitch forward to run over Hux’ shoulders and arms. The alien feeling made him shiver again, and he couldn’t help but open his legs a little wider. He felt so horribly empty, and his cock was heavy and dripping again… He had never felt more like a desperate whore than in this moment.

He swallowed heavily to soothe his abused throat, then looked up at the Togruta whose hand was still on his head.

“Please,” he whispered hoarsely. “Please fuck me.”

It was the first time that night – maybe the first time ever – that he had begged for cock without being asked to do so first. His cheeks were burning, and he knew that his blush had likely spread to his chest, but he still held the Togruta’s gaze even though tears were burning in the corners of his eyes. He felt incredibly humiliated – and humiliated in the worst way too, not through force or another person’s command, but by his own, free volition.

He heard Kylo groan lowly in his corner, but he did his best to ignore it as he kept looking up at the Togruta, giving him his best beseeching look. “Please?”

The smile on the Togruta’s face made strange warmth course through his body. It was so gentle, so appreciative… He didn’t quite know what to do with the feelings it was causing in him.

“You’re such a wonderful boy,” he said lowly, and stroked his cheek with one knuckle. “Of course I’ll fuck you. You’ve been so good, you’ve swallowed my cock so well, you absolutely deserve your reward.”

There were tears in his eyes again, and Hux tried to blink them away.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his voice small like he had never heard it, and not just because of the ache remaining in his throat.

“You are very welcome,” the Togruta said and let his hands run over his hair, down his neck and back up again. “I wish I could put you on your back and see that pretty face while I fuck you. Such a beautiful face, even with those nasty bruises…” A clawed finger ran over a sore spot on his jaw, so lightly that he hardly felt any pain. “But you are going to enjoy it more if I take you while you are on your knees. Turn around for me, sweet boy.”

The Togruta was the first of the Knights who didn’t get on the bed himself to fuck him, Hux noticed. For some strange reason it made excitement well up in his belly. He knew that Kylo was able to fuck him quite a lot harder when he was standing, and if he got to have those delicious little barbs in him and get fucked with the kind of momentum this position would allow them… Stars, he was going to die happy tonight.

What he hadn’t been aware of was the fact that, since the Togruta was standing on the opposite site of the bed from Kylo’s throne, by turning around and presenting his ass to the alien, he was now looking right at Kylo. He noticed that he had taken some of his armor off; his belt was nowhere to be seen, and neither was his cowl. He could not see Kylo perfectly clearly in the blood red light that suffused his bedroom, but he knew the look on his face; it was similar to the one he gave Hux when they had been fighting for days without Hux allowing him to take out his aggression on his body. But this look was harder, more intense, more urgent and more possessive. Pure, black-eyed need, painted in the tension of his jaw and the hunch of his shoulders. He looked like a wild animal about to strike, hungry and dangerous, and something deep and vibrant bloomed in Hux, knowing that this look was for him. Kylo was watching the people under his command, extensions of himself, fuck the living daylight out of Hux. He was giving all of this to him, giving him pleasure sevenfold of what it had been, and it was making Hux’s cock twitch with arousal. There was another feeling, gratitude perhaps, but he would have to explore this later, because now a big hand was running over his ass cheeks, spreading them, rubbing his abused hole with his thumb.

“I think we’ll need a little more lubrication here… Krel?” Hux heard steps, and then the opening of a little tube. The next time fingers touched his hole, they were blessedly cool and slick, and two of them pushed into him with hardly any resistance.

“You’ve taken so much and yet you’re still so tight,” the Togruta said in an awed tone of voice that made an inappropriate sort of pride well up in Hux: a complete different kind of pride from the one Komo had told him to let go. He was pleasing this man who had been so kind to him, who was going to give him pleasure, and even though he would likely hate himself for feeling grateful to a Togruta once all of this was over, he managed to just enjoy the warm feeling in his belly for the moment.

The Togruta purred again when Hux spread his legs farther and pushed back a little more. “Such a wonderful, eager boy,” he whispered, then he gave him two quick thrusts with his fingers and pulled them out again.

Hux knew what was coming now, and he was genuinely concerned that just the anticipation would make him come. He felt as high-strung and as sensitive as a damn virgin. And when the tip of the Togruta’s cock touched his slippery hole, he had a hard time keeping himself from ejaculating right then and there.

He didn’t know how – though he suspected some Force bullshit – but the Togruta seemed to notice this. He let the tip of his cock rest against his hole as he said in his low, elegant, calming voice: “You are going to come today, sweet thing, but not now. Not on my cock. I want you to be a good boy and not try to sneak an orgasm before we decide that you’ve given us enough to deserve it, do you understand?”

Hux nodded, and then moaned when just half an inch of that cock pushed into him, and then mourned its immediate pulling back with a low groan.

“Use your words,” the Togruta admonished him, as if he was a little child, and he could feel the blush rising again. It absolutely did nothing to help the hardness of his cock, though.

“Yes, Sir,” he whispered, and he was honestly surprised when his traitorous body didn’t spurt at the exact moment he degraded himself enough to call a fucking Togruta ‘Sir’. It was so incongruent, so absolutely wrong, that he had a hard time not just taking his cock in hand and jerking himself off to this intoxicating feeling of disgust and humiliation.

The Togruta purred in response, and let his hands run over the sensitive skin of his buttocks again. “That’s a good boy. Now, I want you to tell me just before you come, alright? So I can either stop or give your balls a little squeeze to help you obey us. You won’t come before we tell you, and you will do your best to keep yourself from doing so. Do you understand me?”

Hux drew a shivering breath, then he looked up, right into Kylo’s eyes. He licked his lip, trembling at the stare Kylo gave him, then he lowered his gaze back to the blanket beneath him. “Yes, Sir.”

“So what will you do when you feel that you are going to come soon?” the Togruta kept up his inquisition, pushing the tip of his cock in and out of his hole, submitting him to exquisite torture.

“I will tell you, so you can stop me,” he said, his voice shaky now. He wanted to beg, wanted to prostrate himself, but there was something in the air, something in the touch of the Togruta’s hands on his body, that made him stay silent after he had answered his question. He just waited, waited to be fucked, waited as the tension consumed his mind, until he was nothing but a hole that wanted, needed to be filled.

And then that cock that had already invaded his throat started pushing into his ass in earnest. It wasn’t as big and thick as Kylo’s, but the moment those barbs rasped over his entrance and further into him, he felt as if he was losing his mind. They felt hard inside him, but they had a certain give – he had seen them earlier, he knew that they would likely be pushed against the Togruta’s cock on the in-stroke, but even like this it was absolutely incredible to feel this special, unfamiliar pressure against his prostate. The spikes went all the way down to his balls, so the entire front of his insides was being massaged by the little appendages, and when the Knight had finally gotten himself all the way inside of Hux, his thighs were shaking with arousal. His cock was back to hanging rock-hard between his legs, though he was glad to notice that he wasn’t yet dripping. Maybe he was finally exhausted now after ejaculating twice…

But then the Togruta pulled back, and Hux yelled as a proper spurt of precum came out of his cock. He felt as if his entire lower body was subjected to electric shocks, as if somebody was pushing a fuckdamn node into him and sending shockwaves through him. He vaguely registered that the barbs would have been painful if they hadn’t pushed right into this part of his anatomy. To be fair, the overstimulation they caused was just this side of painful too.  
Hux looked up at Kylo, whose lips were now hanging open just a little, red and lush with desire. He wished he could see him naked, could see him stroking himself at the sight of him taking alien dick, but Kylo was still holding on to his self-control.

He could really not say the same thing for himself. The first drawing out had been slow, torturous, and now the Togruta was pushing back in, pushing a sob out of Hux’ lungs. His whole body was buzzing with anticipation when he felt him stop moving, when he felt his smooth balls against his ass cheeks. And again the Togruta pulled out slowly, letting every single one of his barbs drag over the most sensitive spots of Hux’s body, making him cry out once more.

Suddenly there was a weight on him, and a wet tongue on his back; the Togruta seemed to have bent over him and was now licking over his wounds. “I’m going to fuck you in earnest now,” he whispered to Hux, and Hux thought he was going to faint. The mere thought of being ‘fucked in earnest’ by this cock was too much for him to comprehend.

Thankfully, he wouldn’t have to try to wrap his mind around this; the Togruta was more than willing to demonstrate it for him. He pushed in with a thrust, and then he pulled out so fast that the scream Hux let out was surely loud enough for the Stormtroopers patrolling the corridors outside to hear through the soundproofed walls.

The Knight kept his promise; he most certainly did fuck him in earnest. The hard thrusts blurred into a continuing onslaught of incomprehensible pleasure, taking away Hux’s awareness of anything but his body, of anything but the cock inside of him. He stopped being General Hux; he was just that feeling, that electricity, that pleasure, nothing else. He could have stayed like this for millennia, unable to die as he had become pure energy, fucked into all eternity on the magical cock of a savage.

But then his pleasure started to mount, and a tiny bit of his mind returned to him, told him that there was something he needed to do. He cried out again, shook his head, then he managed to yell: “I’m coming, stop!” and indeed, the Togruta stopped immediately.

When the alien spoke, his voice was breathy with lust of his own. “Such a good boy,” he gasped, then leaned back down to let his tongue run over his wounds again. “I am very, very proud of you, sweet thing…” He could feel the vibration of his purr against the sensitive skin of his back; and, as if adopting the vibrations, a shiver ran through his body again. He was so hard, so desperate, that tears were starting to well up in his eyes. He just wanted to come, but he knew that he wasn’t allowed, he knew that they would never let him. The Togruta’s wonderful cock was still lodged deep inside him, and just the tiniest friction when the man moved ever so slightly drove him half mad.

Gentle hands ran over his sides, over his thighs. He shivered again, and a drop of precum rolled from his tip over the painful hardness of his length.

“I think it would be advisable to distract you a little,” the Togruta purred as he rubbed his lips against his shoulder blade. “So you can take your thoughts off of your cock for a few minutes at least. Lord Kedesh?” He straightened again, leaving Hux’ back open to the cold air, and out of the corner of his eye Hux saw another one of the Knights move. He turned his head to see who was going to be the next one to torture him, but when the only Knight among them who was taller than Kylo took off his helmet, Hux’ breath caught in his chest – not only with surprise, but with horror.

The skin of the Knight was dark blue, he was bald, and his eyes were of the same dark side yellow as those of Komo, Krel, and the Togruta. But the fact that he was yet another alien paled in comparison to the scars on his face. Taut, light-blue, shiny skin ran over the entirety of his jaw, or at least of what remained of it; it looked as if a sizable part of the bone had actually been removed in some way, though he couldn’t say how; it just wasn’t there. The wound seemed to go so far toward his ear that he wondered whether he’d even be able to open his mouth. A part of his lips still existed, but only a part, and the left corner of his mouth was monstrously elongated, reaching nearly to the lowest part of his face. And when he removed his outer robes, Hux saw that the scars actually went farther down than just his face, and that his throat and the side of his neck were covered in knots of scar tissue.

Hux hadn’t felt the urge to flee as acutely during the whole evening as he did now. Even when Kull had scratched his back to pieces, even when Krel had threatened him with her pointy shark-teeth, he had not felt as panicked as he did now. The heat that the Togruta’s cock had created in his body still remained in his lower half, but his upper half was going ice-cold with fear.

“Impressive, isn’t he?” Krel piped in from her place next to the bed. She sank back on the mattress and ran a cool hand over Hux’ side. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite. Doesn’t have enough teeth left for that anyway.”

The mattress on his other side dipped as well, and when he turned frantically to that side, he saw that Kolka was now also sitting down, running a hand over his thigh.

“Now that you’ve swallowed Lord Kanar down so nicely, I don’t think you’ll have any problems with Kedesh, slut.”

Even despite the obvious amused undertones in the voices of both the Knights to his sides, he did feel a little calmed by them. Just taking his attention off the scarred alien was enough to set his mind a little at ease. They were just scars, he told himself; they might look horrible, but there was nothing inherently scary about scars. He should have been more afraid of those yellow eyes, really. Kylo had told him that they wouldn’t permanently harm him, and he had already been plenty bloodied up by the other Knights, so what worse could he do to him than bruise him or make him choke on his cock?

Because that was very obviously what they were planning. The Togruta – Kanar? – remained inside of him, but was hardly moving anymore, though every tiny shift of his weight seemed to shoot right into Hux’s balls. The two Knights around him didn’t budge either, making him feel even more trapped than he already was. He turned his attention back towards the scarred Knight, who was a lot less scary now that he knew what to expect. He was undressing completely, like Kolka had done before, revealing a broad, hairless chest with more scars, though none as harrowing as the ones on his face, and legs covered in dark hair, before he took off his small clothes and revealed a half-hard cock that definitely at least rivaled Kylo’s in size. As a large, dark blue hand with suspiciously light blue knuckles was wrapped around it, Hux was even sure that this cock might be a bit bigger than Kylo’s.

He knelt down on the bed, in front of Hux, still fisting his cock. The tip was flushed purple, and now that he was closer, Hux could see despite the red light that his pubic hair was dark blue, not black as he had originally thought. He frowned at that – he had assumed that this man was a Panteran, but Panterans did not have blue hair…

Suddenly something in him shifted, and he looked up at the alien with his heart beating faster. Was that a red rim he could see around the yellow of his irises? Could it be possible… He had heard rumors that the Supreme Leader had had a single Knight, a student, with him when he had come from the Unknown Regions; a student from the same warrior-like, exalted race as the famous Grand Admiral Thrawn – a Chiss darksider. Could this be him? He had never seen a Chiss in the flesh, so he couldn’t be quite sure, but…

He cast a glance at Kylo, tried to make him read his thoughts to ask him if he was right. Kylo’s face shifted for just a second, a sign that he was reading his mind – he had never been good at keeping his face schooled – then a small grin appeared on his face and he nodded.

Hux’s body ran hot and cold at this confirmation. He couldn’t remember how many times he had gotten himself off as a teenager thinking about getting fucked by Thrawn after having his many accomplishes praised by him; it had been his second favorite fantasy next to that of being used by the young soldiers under his command. Of course, he couldn’t imagine that this Chiss in front of him would do a lot of praising, not with the state of his mouth, and he was far removed from anything Thrawn had been, except for his race, but when that purple cockhead touched his lips, he still felt a hot shiver run straight between his legs. It might not be the exact scenario as the fantasies he had, but by all the stars and all secrets of science, he had never felt more indulged or more positively overwhelmed before.

He opened his mouth with humiliating eagerness, and when Kedesh didn’t thrust into him right away, he licked in broad swipes over his glans. He wasn’t completely hard yet, and Hux had to admit he felt a little insulted by that, given what kind of a show he had been giving for the last hour or so, but he quickly remedied that by taking him as far into his mouth as he could without swallowing him into his aching throat. He sucked and licked and worshipped that cock in a state of near trance, so enchanted by the thought that Grand Admiral Thrawn’s cock might have tasted like this, might have felt like this, that the sudden movement inside his ass made him yelp in surprise. The cock slipped from his lips, and then a hand was in his hair and his head was pulled back. Hux tried to relax his throat as soon as he knew what was coming, but when that huge dick pushed inside of him, he still couldn’t help choking. He could feel his erection wilt as his throat was fucked even more roughly than Kolka had done before, and tears ran over his cheeks, down his jaw and into his open mouth, mingling with the salty taste of precum.

But then the Togruta behind him started to move again, and Hux was gone. He didn’t know any other description for the way he felt – or didn’t feel, because it seemed like he stopped being a body or a mind. Everything became waves roiling against each other, pain and panic and pleasure. He couldn’t see through his tears, couldn’t hear through the rushing sound in his ears. He sobbed as he felt the warmth of large bodies all around him, and then heard the words “I’m going to put my seed inside you now, sweet boy,” as if they came from everywhere at once, as if they came from inside his mind. There were hands on his skin, cool hands and warm hands, holding him, caressing him, and then he heard an animalistic groan, and all of a sudden he could breathe again.

Only after a frantic coughing fit did Hux realize that the Chiss had pulled his cock out of his mouth, and that the Togruta had come inside of him. His own cock hurt horribly, but there was a hand at the base of it, keeping him from coming; he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself this time, and with both those beautiful cocks inside of him it would have been pretty hard for them to ruin his orgasm. So apparently they had decided to just stop it.

Another coughing fit hit Hux, and a warm hand petted his side as he coughed up phlegm, which he spit nonchalantly onto the bed. It really didn’t matter by now, with all the bodily fluids around – let alone all the fluids that were now mingling in his ass, running over his thighs as the Togruta pulled his incredible cock out. Feeling the deliciousness of that backward drag followed by punishing emptiness forced another sob out of Hux, and he closed his eyes against the disgusting itching of the tears that were now slowly drying.

He knew that the Chiss would be next to add his come. His whole body felt just like in the moment before an unexpected shiver would run down his spine, but the shiver didn’t come. It was a strange tension in a completely overwhelmed system, a tension that kept him close both to tears and to orgasm. He tried to breathe through it, but even breathing hurt. A tiny bit of rational thinking that had somehow survived until now told him that there were three yet to go – three Knights yet to put their cocks into his body and use him – before he would be allowed to come. By now, he really couldn’t imagine orgasm. He couldn’t imagine how it would feel, and he didn’t know if he really wanted it. He was flying so high on a current of pain and pleasure, he was so close to himself as he had never been before, and he really didn’t know if an orgasm was worth returning to his real self.

He had already assumed that the Chiss – Kedesh, they had called him – would be the next to use him. He didn’t fight when he was thrown around and landed on his scratched up back, though the pain did make new tears well up in his eyes.

Kedesh was now hovering over him, his huge, purple cock in one hand, ready to use Hux’ stretched-out, come-soaked hole. But instead of just spreading his legs and getting on with it, he leaned down, so that his scarred, disfigured face was right in front of Hux. The alien’s yellow eyes caught his, and a mixture of fear, disgust and excitement made Hux’ stomach roil. Then the Chiss closed his eyes, moved his face close enough that his nose touched Hux’ tear-streaked cheeks, and took a deep breath.

He could hear a low rumble go through the Chiss’ body, as if he was moaning without opening his mouth. Was he smelling his tears? His fear? Hux let out a shivering little gasp of his own, then he spread his legs and pushed his hips up. He didn’t care for the consequences; he didn’t care if this Knight enjoyed hurting him like some of the others had or not; he wanted his cock, and by now he was free enough to beg for it.

“Please…” he rasped, his throat pretty much useless by now after it had been used by so many cocks. But instead of following his plea, the Chiss just frowned, and then one of his large hands covered his mouth. Kedesh straightened again as far as he could and let his yellow eyes roam over his body. He ran his thumb over one of the bite marks on his chest, pushed his fingers into a bruise on his hips that he couldn’t remember getting. Hux’s gasps and whines where muffled by that large, callused hand, but he still felt as if the Chiss was enjoying his reactions.

Then, finally, the hand was pulled away, and the Chiss grabbed both his spread thighs. Somebody grabbed his arms, pulled them over his head, held them tight. He tried to struggle, but there was nowhere to go, no chance for him to get out. He was blissfully surrounded, deliciously helpless like he had been all evening, and when Kedesh pushed into him with less regard than any of them had given him before, he threw his head back in a loud moan.

His cock was not overwhelming like Kanar’s had been; it actually hurt a little as it pushed into him, something he wouldn’t have thought possible with how much lube and seed was inside of him by now. But the pain seemed to ground him a little, to make him even more aware of his body; and then the Chiss began an assault of a fuck like few he had ever had.

Kylo was rough with him, of course, but even though he really despised him, Hux knew that he always kept an eye on Hux’s pleasure. Kedesh absolutely did not. The alien used his body in a way he had never been used before, with thrusts that had nothing to do with any other part of him than his hole, that were not meant to give him any pleasure and weren’t even meant to give him pain. Thrust after thrust, muted moan after muted moan, it was clear to Hux that this fuck was not about him at all. Kedesh did keep looking at him, at his tears, at his wounds, but he could as well have been a holoporn recording. This was about the cock inside him, about the pleasure of the man who deigned to use him, and nothing more. He was nothing but a hole, nothing but warm flesh and a pretty, fear-filled face to look at.

Hux gave himself up to the rush. He had always done his best to become larger than life – to become more than just a human, to become an ideal, a leader. Now, at this very moment, he was nothing but flesh. He knew that he would hate that thought once he was alone again, would hate all the things he had done, the way he had spread his legs like a whore and begged and moaned and sobbed, but right now, he was being fucked by a beautiful, big cock, his body saturated with sensation, and by all the stars, he wanted more of it.

So he struggled again. He started to try and get away from Kedesh’s thrusts, get his hands out of the grip of whoever was still perched behind him, threw his weight around, until Kedesh pushed his thighs up to his chest with an angry snarl and started to thrust into him with new brutality. Hux couldn’t stop himself from yelling, but he kept fighting until two more pairs of hands grabbed his knees and pulled them apart, holding him so that Kedesh could push down on his shoulders to finally immobilize him. Completely held down like this, he had no choice but to be fucked with harder and harder thrusts as sweat started to drip down Kedesh’s marred, battle-hardened body, hitting Hux’ skin every time the alien’s hips slammed against his ass.

Then, finally, Kedesh stopped, buried deep inside of Hux, and with a shiver that ran through his whole body and a choked groan he spilled long and deep.

Somehow, Hux had once more managed not to come, though his cock hurt worse by now than his ass. He closed his eyes, tried to breathe slowly. Two more fucks, then he could come. Just two more. Just…

“How do you want him, Lady Kashti?” Kanar’s voice asked, and Hux suddenly noticed that the person holding his wrists was rubbing gentle circles into his skin.

“Keep him on his back,” a vocoder-changed voice said. “He’s looking very pretty like this.”

Hux looked around to see the last of the Knights take off her mask. He needed a second to realize what she was – she was older than any Zabrak he had seen before, with a crown of red horns protruding from dark grey hair, and--once again--Sith-yellow eyes. Her lips were black, and her skin was bone-white, without any of the facial tattoos one would often see on illustrations of the Zabrak.

Somewhere in the back of his lust-addled mind, it irked Hux that yet another one of the Knights of Ren had turned out to be an alien. Of course, their Supreme Leader himself was of an alien race, and with Mas Amedda and Grand Admiral Thrawn, at least some individuals of both the Chagrians and the Chiss had served the Empire well – but Zabrak and Togruta, really? Superstitious savages like that should not have had any kind of role in the re-emergence of the great Empire.

Suddenly a hand was in his hair, stroking him. “Such ugly thoughts in such a pretty head,” Kanar whispered, then smiled his fangy grin again as Hux felt some of the blood drain out of his face. He’d forgotten that he was in a room full of mind-reading wizards. “I do wonder what that part of you that causes such thoughts would think of your own actions if you were not the one who had committed them. Spreading your legs for ‘superstitious savages’ like a bitch in heat. Begging for cock and thanking me when I indulge you.” He purred again as his hand ran down over Hux’s cheek, to his throat, putting pressure there just hard enough to make Hux’s heartbeat speed up. “Lady Kashti has a very nice surprise for you too, little whore. Why don’t you ask her to show you what she is going to fuck you with, hmm? Be a good boy…”

His hole twitched at those words, and at the thought that there would be yet another surprise. He had been fucked by mechanical toys, barbs, and a whole array of different-sized dicks by now; what other kinds of torture would they still think up for him? Only two to go; they surely had kept the ‘best’ for last. His dick jumped on his belly, leaving a trace of precum where it had lain, as a hot shiver ran through his body.

He looked down to where Kashti was still standing next to the bed. She was slowly removing her gloves, then meticulously opened her cloak hook by hook. Her eyes were on him, though they were far less predatory than most of the glances he had gotten from the other Knights; she nearly seemed to be lost in thought. She shed her cloak, revealing a similar tunic and leggings combination as that of the other Knights; the same simple, somber sort of attire Kylo wore when he was out of armor.

The hand was still on his throat, but other hands were now on his body as well. Krel was sitting next to him, her knee touching his shoulder, her claws running gently over the inside of his arm, raising goosebumps there. Kolka was on his other side, rubbing his shoulder distractedly as he watched Kashti. Kedesh was still on the bed as well, though he was sitting at the very edge, not touching Hux anymore, just watching. Kull was perching on the end of the bed, watching like Kedesh was while occasionally reaching out and running her still blood-smeared nails over Hux’ ankle. Komo was standing next to her; he had put on his cloak again, and when Hux looked down, his eyes met the old man’s yellow ones, reminding him of the peace he had felt when he had listened to him tell him about how wonderful it would be to surrender.

And of course he could always feel Ren’s gaze. With the grip of the hand around his throat tightening just a little, he could only see him from the corner of his eyes, but he could feel him in the air around him, and again he thought about how all of these people, alien and human, every single one so powerful in their own right, were just extensions of Ren’s will, Ren’s instruments, Ren’s arms. He closed his eyes and took a shivering breath, then he looked up at Kashti again, who had taken off her tunic to reveal a black bandeau beneath it, covering her chest.

“You’ve been putting up quite a show,” she said, her voice raspy and low without her vocoder. She knelt down on the bed, between his legs, and ran a hand over his inner thigh. “It’s always a shame when men like you manage to reach a position of power… So pretty, and so beautifully submissive… You’d be so much happier as a pet to a deserving master.” A grin spread her black lips as she let her hands run so close to his crotch that he could feel the ghost of her fingertips on his balls. “You’d be so happy with a collar around your throat and a cage around your cock. Never having to worry about anything but about whether your master wanted to use your ass or your mouth next…”

Behind him, Kanar let out a little purr, and the hand on his throat ran back to his ear and started to rub the wonderful spot just behind it. Another one of those beautiful warm shivers ran through his body, and he could feel his cheeks heat up with the Zabrak’s every humiliating word. The images she conjured were just at the intersection of dirty, unspeakable fantasy and an insulting, frightening specter of an alternate life that might have happened if he had been unfortunate enough to have a half-sibling, or that might still befall him if he fell from his position.

The woman’s fingers ran further up, her fingertips gently caressing the rim of his entrance. “So well used by now, too… Though you’re going to need just a little more preparation for what we have planned for your finale, boy.” She pulled at the lower part of his hole, and he felt globs of mixed semen slowly find their way out. Her fingers scooped the slimy mess up and pushed it back in, drawing a low whimper from Hux. He felt so raw by now, but also so empty… he was nearly getting used to the feeling of being just on the edge, of being so goddamn aroused that it hurt, but that didn’t mean that he liked it any better now. Yet he still dreaded what exactly she meant by ‘finale’.

Or by ‘a little more preparation’, for that matter.

“I’ve brought something quite special for you, boy,” the Zabrak said, then she opened the zippers of her leggings and pulled them down. Then she held her hand out to the side, and a small packet came floating toward her.

“I had this custom made just a few weeks ago. You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to find anatomically correct Zabrak interfacing toys outside of Iridia…”

She opened the packet and pulled out something that Hux couldn’t at first make out properly – he only saw that it looked like two orbs made of some sort of silver silicone, and that there were straps attached to it. The Zabrak took off her slip, leaving her in nothing but the bandeau around her chest. She then wrapped the straps around her hips and thighs and fixed them in place, and then activated the interfacing toy by turning some part of the strange silicone orbs.

Dread and arousal in equal measures settled in his stomach when he saw the orbs expand. ‘Anatomically correct’, she had said. He had to admit that he really didn’t know all that much about the anatomy of alien races, other than those few who were a common talking point among horny, inexperienced recruits; the Zabrak did not necessarily belong to this group of fetishized aliens.

There might have been good reason for them to be counted among them, Hux thought, now that he was faced with an ‘anatomically correct’ Zabrak sex toy. Because there had been a reason why there had been two orbs; there were two cocks now, too.

They were both long and straight, and while neither one on its own was as thick as that of the Chiss who had just ravaged his ass, the combined girth of them would still give him quite a bit of a challenge. The upper one appeared to be a little thicker but shorter; the lower one was slightly pointed upwards, nearly cradling the upper one, and was at least an inch longer.

“Of course, the women of my race are equipped in a way to accommodate this kind of… quantity,” Kashti said with a feral grin in Hux’s direction as she wrapped her hand around the upper cock, giving it a little squeeze and sighing in response. The interfacing seemed to work. “It’ll be a little bit of a squeeze with you. But as I said, you really do need the additional preparation.”

She found herself a comfortable position kneeling between Hux’ legs and let her hands run over his thighs again. Her fingers were deceptively gentle and raised goosebumps all over his skin.

“Spread your legs a little farther, boy,” she ordered, her fingers sliding down to cup his ass cheeks. “You’ll have to be very good now and relax, do you understand?”

Hux swallowed slightly and nodded. Fighting wouldn’t get him anywhere, that much he had definitely learned tonight, and if he didn’t want to tear– which he had avoided up to now as if by a miracle – he really needed to work with her here. His hands were still above his head, even though only one of Kanar’s hands was still on his wrists, and not even holding him anyway; the Togruta’s other hand was petting his hair, his ear, his neck. He was still purring lowly, as if he was trying to soothe Hux; as if he was some kind of baby animal that needed to be calmed down .What a primitive kind of beha--

The tip of one of the silicone toys pushed into him before he could finish that thought. He took a deep breath and tried to relax his body. It wasn’t all that easy to actually relax his hole – he felt as if all of the semen would run out if he did that, and his body seemed to have a natural aversion to this – but after two more deep breaths he finally managed to relax enough to let the first cockhead breach him without any kind of resistance. Then, just when the first inch was comfortably settled inside of him, the second head pushed against his taint. He could feel fingers working their way around his hole, pulling the lower cock down, and then there was a rocking motion and the upper part of his hole was stretched, and then, finally, the second cockhead pushed inside of him.

It was an unpleasant feeling, most definitely. He could feel the tension of his muscle, the slightly painful pressure at his perineum. His heart was beating faster again, and he tried to breathe in deep once more, move his breath to his center like the first officer he had actually slept with had taught him, let his loins become soft. It felt horribly like losing control over his body, but there were enough people around him who could keep that control up right now, so that he wouldn’t have to.

The Zabrak stayed still inside of him until he managed to relax a little more. Then she started to slowly move into him, just a quarter of an inch, and pull back again. She settled in a swaying rhythm in which she pushed farther and farther in with every forward motion; a strange technique to use on somebody who had been filled by more cocks than he currently cared to count, but since there were two cocks at the same time in the game now, it did feel appropriate. He really did feel a little like a virgin who needed to be breached all over again; a bizarre thought, really, especially given that he could feel the come squelching out of his hole with every forward motion of the Knight fucking him.

An odd quiet had settled over the people around him. He opened his eyes to see what was going on, but they were just watching him. The Togruta’s hand was now resting on his shoulder, and none of the others were moving either. There were no taunts, no teasing; for the moment, a nearly sacred atmosphere had overtaken the room. He turned his head to find Kylo’s eyes, but just when he had managed to build eye contact with his lover, Kashti pushed the last few inches home with a smooth thrust.

Hux just managed to see the sparkle in Kylo’s eyes as he moaned and closed his eyes, spreading his legs wider. “Oh fuck,” he muttered. Kashti pulled back, and without Hux’s agreement his legs started to pull together, as if his body was trying to save him from what was about to come; but two pairs of hands were on his legs again, pulling his knees apart, holding him open for the Zabrak to use with her unnatural double-pronged cock as she saw fit.

The hand of the Togruta behind him fisted in his hair, pulled it back so that the fingers of the other hand could run over his throat. “We know that it’s a lot, sweet boy,” he whispered, the low purr still reverberating on the edges of his voice. “But you’re so close now… Just a little bit, and you’ll get your reward…”

“Don’t coddle him,” the Zabrak currently fucking him chided as she pushed her double-cocked toy into him again. She wasn’t quite fucking him yet, not like the others had, but he was sure that it was only a matter of time until she’d start. “He asked for this. No need to treat him like some blushing little virgin.” She rocked her hips into him thrice in quick succession and let out a little moan.

Hux could hear the Togruta’s smile in his voice when he answered. “Even perverted closet-sluts can profit from some positive reinforcement, my lady. He is so beautiful when he begs for cock… I think he should know that we appreciate his eagerness.”

Kashti laughed and pushed the toy into him again hard, then stayed as deep as she could and moved her hips in circles. “Listening to you talk, one could think you’d be one for touching your toys with kit-gloves… I’ve seen the state of the last boy you had for yourself, Kanar. I am honestly surprised that you didn’t take the chance to mark this pretty body up.”

The hand on his throat became tighter, putting pressure on his windpipe. Hux was listening to their conversation, and honestly, he didn’t want to interrupt, because whatever was going on between those two had a strange kind of intensity to it which he definitely did not want to have focused on himself. So he just tried to breathe through the pressure around his throat and stay as still as he could while the Zabrak was moving in short, shallow thrusts inside of him.

“I quite like Kull’s work, to be honest,” Kanar said, then he ran the hand not currently on Hux’s throat down to the bite marks on his shoulder. “And Krel has left some quite beautiful marks too. Also, it’s really not quite as satisfying if you can’t leave anything permanent… Better to drive them crazy with pleasure, don’t you think? Especially haughty little whores like this…”

Kashti shrugged, then slowly pulled out of him again until only the first two inches of the lower and the first inch of the upper cock were still in him. “Suit yourself, then. But in my experience, nice words don’t get you anywhere with a bitch who just needs a good fuck.” And with those words she thrust into him hard, making him rear up and his eyes squeeze shut in a desperate moan. Now that he had some reprieve, the savage fucking she began pushed him even more, made him squirm in the grip of all four of the Knights who were holding him. He could hear Kashti’s noises over his own whining, low, pleasured moans with every thrust she gave him. His hole was protesting, of course, but even his occasional cramping didn’t keep her from increasing her pace, until Hux’s mouth was hanging open and sweat was pouring down his body.

His cock was hard and leaking against his belly again. His thoughts were back to running together like melting snow, the fatigue in his muscles and the strange conversation forgotten as his poor, overused ass kept convulsing around the silicone of this double barrage.

He was getting close again. To be honest, he had been holding out quite long, really, given that he was being fucked with two cocks right now. But fuck, he couldn’t come now; just two more, just two more…

A cold hand around his balls jolted him out of his headless rush to the edge, and even though Hux’ lizard brain felt horribly disappointed, he was nearly grateful for the hard grip that kept his orgasm at bay. He looked up to see Krel lean over him, her broad grin revealing the teeth that had been digging into his skin earlier.

“Just a little more,” she whispered as her fingers pushed into the space between his balls, stretching the skin of his sack. She leaned forward towards his face and let her tongue flick out again, the tip nearly touching Hux’ mouth. “Just a little more, and then I’ll get you off so good…”

Just the words – ‘get you off’ – made Hux groan with frustration and anticipation. He spread his legs farther, trying to ignore the unpleasant pulling sensation at his balls. His legs were pulled apart even farther. He felt Kashti’s fingers claw into the soft flesh of his thighs, and then she let out a loud groan as she pushed into him with renewed vigor one last time.

The hand around his balls gave him a little squeeze. “Finally,” Krel sighed, still smiling.

Kashti pulled out of Hux, leaving him more empty than ever before, his hole trying in vain to keep the mingled seed inside. She gave him a little pat on his ass cheek, then she stood up and started to take off the toy and get dressed.

“Finally,” Krel repeated with a groan as she slipped in the space between his thighs that had just been vacated by Kashti. With Hux’s legs around her, she looked even smaller; Hux was really wondering what kind of interfacing toy she’d produce as the grand finale. A hot shiver ran through his body at that thought – finally, he’d be allowed to come.

“You are in an incredibly privileged position tonight, General,” Krel murmured as she let one of her hands run over Hux’ sweaty belly. “Very few people know how we Chagrians actually procreate… Our men thought they’d be ostracized or ridiculed because our way of fucking doesn’t line up with the way your male-power-oriented human culture does. They didn’t want the stigma of being on the receiving end of sex, so my people have been keeping their mouths shut for centuries.”

“What?” Hux managed to croak out – ‘on the receiving end of sex’? Did that mean Chagrian females had cocks?

Krel just grinned and let her fingers splay out on his chest. “Now, I might be a little on the short side in general, but I’ve got it on pretty good authority that my equipment is not…”

With a lick of her lips, she pulled her hand back and pulled her tunic over her head. The lack of breasts or nipples took Hux by surprise for a moment, but then he remembered that Chagrians were amphibian. No navel either. The horned ends of her lethorns touched his thighs as she bent down to open her breaches and then shimmied out of them, vibrating with energy and anticipation.

Hux pushed his head up – Kanar’s hand was gone from his hair – and tried to see what would be going into him now, but to his confusion, there was nothing between her legs. No cock, no slit, no nothing.

“I’ve had to hold this in so long,” she sighed as she spread her legs and put a hand between her thighs. He could see stroking motions, and then she pulled her hand back.

And something long and lavender-colored followed that hand. Something that looked a hell of a lot like a thick, oozing tentacle.

“What the…” he started, but then there was another – and another. And two more. Five tentacles, each as thick as the Chagrian’s wrist, wriggling against each other, oozing with sticky translucent goo.

He felt a wave of nausea hit him at the same time as a torrent of heat filled his loins and made his cock jump. Was she planning to use all of them – all five of them? How in the world was she going to put that into him?

“Do you like them?” she cooed as she let her hand play between her… genitalia, which seemed to try and coil around her fingers. “They’ve not been inside a hot, wet cunt for so long… Seeing all of those cocks go into you and not even getting to let them out was absolute torture, believe me…”

She leaned in further, and now her tentacles seemed to notice that there was another person around, and immediately rubbed against his thighs, slid under his balls, coiled around his cock…

He let out a desperate moan. “You can’t be serious…” he croaked as another shiver ran up his body. He was going to die; he was absolutely going to die.

“As serious as a skull fracture, boy,” she purred, then she thrust her hips forward. He could feel the slimy, pointed tip of one of the appendages poke at his crack, and then it went down farther and found his gaping, dripping hole.

“Oh fuck yes,” Krel moaned as the tentacle slid inside, hardly stretching Hux, even though the strange, cool goo and the fact that it was moving inside of him like some kind of alien slug was giving him full-body goosebumps.

“Take that thing out of me!” His voice was so high that what should have been a command sounded more like a squeak, but he really cared very little about that right now. He was being fucked by a fucking tentacle, and this crazy bitch was planning to put four more into him! He had been alright with the double penetration – well, more or less – but this was just insane!

He tried to roll on his belly, to push away from her, but there were those blasted hands again, holding him down.

“Oh no, you won’t,” Kolka said with a grin as he pinned Hux’ left arm to the bed and pulled his leg up with the other hand. Kanar put his knee on Hux’ right lower arm and his hand on his head, pushing him down into the cushion, while Kashti was on his other side now, holding his ankle. Hux managed to move his head enough to cast a pleading look at Ren, but Ren had just leaned forward in his seat and was watching the proceedings with obvious interest.

“Just relax,” Krel cooed. “I’m going to fill you up so good that you’ll be coming for an hour.” She chuckled, and then there was a second tentacle tip at his hole, and a third, and they pushed in together. Hux yelped as they wriggled into him, but then one of them pushed against his prostate – with its tip, no less, like some kind of bizarre aiming missile – and he let out a cry as a burst of precome came spurting out of his cock.

“Ah ah ah,” Krel chirped. “Not yet, General, not yet.” And then there was that cool hand at his balls again, squeezing them painfully enough to push a whine out of Hux’ throat.

“Stop this,” Hux whimpered, but there was hardly any conviction behind his words anymore. Three of those horrible things were wriggling inside of him now, their goo getting warmer from his own body heat, and even though it felt absolutely disgusting, he couldn’t help the way his hips were bucking as if he was trying to find something to rub his cock against as horrible, all-consuming pleasure saturated his body.

“Just two more,” Krel cooed now, echoing the thought that had been giving him such comfort such a short time ago. But fuck, was he glad for the preparation now. Even with ‘just’ three of those things in him, he felt as if he was going to burst. His hole was stretched farther than it had been all night, and sweat was pouring from his skin again as his body seemed to become overwhelmed with desperate pleasure.

“Here we go,” Krel whispered, and another tentacle pushed its way into him – stretching him so far that the cry that had wanted to fight its way out died on his lips, leaving him staring at the ceiling with his mouth hanging open. His mind stopped working, nothing existed anymore but the feeling inside of him, so full, so stretched, and then a fifth tentacle slowly started to work its way into him, and the cry he hadn’t gotten out before broke free in a desperate, bloodcurdling keen.

They were rubbing all over his walls, spreading his hole as far as it would go, pushing against his prostate with every horrible undulation. They filled him with their wriggling movements and their squelching goo, whitening out his world. He could hear the desperate, choking sounds he made as if they were coming from far away. He was going to burst, the tentacles were going to rip him apart, and in his delirium he welcomed death, because only death would stop this incredible need, this incredible pleasure that trapped him with no end in sight.

But then the hand vanished from his head. He blinked, and the world came back into focus, just enough for him to see Kanar’s feral grin above him. “Look at that,” the Togruta purred, then he pulled his head up by his hair.

There was a bulge in his stomach. A large, moving bulge.

Hux came with a scream; and then he came again, and again. The tentacles attacked his prostate mercilessly, rubbing and poking and milking as spurt after spurt painted his sweaty, bruised, bitten belly up to his chest, until Hux sobbed with the last of his orgasms, dry and painful, but still so, so wonderful.

He hardly noticed how the tentacles slipped out of him, how the Knights around him stood up and left the bed. But then a dark shadow entered his peripheral vision, and even though he wasn’t yet able to really focus his eyes, he could feel Ren’s presence next to him. The Master of the Knights of Ren looked down on him, arousal and something else, something beautiful and rare, in his eyes.

Ren knelt down on the bed and grabbed Hux’s leg to pull him around, so that Ren could stand between his knees. Hux’s whole body felt so heavy, and the ongoing, hot waves of his afterglow were making it impossible for him to react in any significant way, so he just let Ren maneuver him like a doll.

Now kneeling between his legs, Ren grabbed both his thighs and pushed them apart; then he leaned down, and Hux felt his broad tongue swiping over his stomach, licking off traces of his seed, before he kissed his way over his spent cock and his empty balls. Hux was just thinking how wonderful his mouth felt when he was gentle like that, but before the thought could completely form in his mind, he suddenly felt Ren’s tongue swipe over his asshole.

“Oh fuck,” he whimpered, his voice completely fucked by now. He closed his eyes when Ren pushed his legs farther apart and really went down on his dripping, gaping hole, licking through his crack and then pushing his tongue into him until Hux was whining again, though his cock was far too wrung out to even give a twitch.

Then the tongue was gone, and Ren’s large, hot body, still covered from head to toe in his robes, slid up against the sweaty, come-stained skin of Hux’s torso, and then those broad, soft lips touched his own, and without thinking, without being able to think, Hux opened his mouth and let Ren rub the taste of himself and of so many others against his tongue. Ren was doing something with his hand between both of their loins; only when he felt the blunt head of yet another hot cock against his crack did Hux realize that he had somehow managed to free his dick.

His body gave no resistance when Ren pushed into him; that last fuck had left him loose and gaping, and as Ren slid through the mess inside him, the mingled seed of five people squelched out of him, soiling not only the bed, but definitely also Ren’s robes. But Ren didn’t seem to mind; he kept kissing Hux, open-mouthed, greedy, wet kisses that Hux received with slack but sincere adoration. His eyes were still closed, but he felt as if he knew just how Ren looked at that moment, on top of him, in clothes that were supposed to strike fear into the heart of any who saw them, his boyish, overly large face meshed into Hux’s own, thrusting on top of his battered, beaten, fucked-out body. Ren did not need long to get to his own climax, but when he did come, he pulled out of him and away from the kiss and let all of his hot seed hit Hux’s belly and chest, mingling with his own.

With a low groan, Ren laid down next to Hux, one leg still slung over his. Hux could feel the rough fabric of his robes against his skin, the weight of his arm around his chest, the warmth of his breath against his neck. Without opening his eyes, he turned just enough to be able to push his face into the crook between Ren’s shoulder and neck and took a deep breath of his scent.

“You were so perfect…” Ren whispered. “So incredibly beautiful, so hot… I had no idea you were so strong…” The hand that had been on his chest snaked around his back and pulled him closer. Hux let out a little hiss as it aggravated the scratches on his back, but Ren just ran his fingertips soothingly over his sides as he kissed the top of his forehead.

“If you ever want to do this again,” he said, a little smile audible in his voice, “I might actually join you. On the bed, I mean. Pet you and kiss you and hold you while we are both getting fucked by my Knights…”

Hux let out a little groan, then pushed his face harder against Ren’s neck. “Shut up and stay here like this,” he mumbled, before the deep warmth of his total satisfaction finally pulled him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for reading this absolute monster of a smut fic! Why don't you leave me a comment and tell me which of the Knights you liked best? :D
> 
> If you want to read more about these characters, you can head over to my fic [The Knights' Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699676/chapters/33969225), which has way less smut than this one but even more tortured red-heads, if that's a thing you like.
> 
> You can also always hop over to my tumblr and say hi!


End file.
